Nuestras 7 lunas!
by lovestory034
Summary: Chicos...disfrutad del verano de vuestras vidas! // ExB!
1. Take my Hand

**Disclaimer:** Ni las canciones ni los personajes que saldrán en este fiC són mios. Los he cogido prestados a Stephanie Meyer y al autor de la canción en si.

Por si a a lguien le interesa, despues de cada capi. dejaré el nombre y grupo de la canción que utilice, si utilizo.

oki? =)

xD Enjoy it!! Je jee

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella POV**_

_Hey, hey  
Hey, hey_

_Sometimes I feel like  
Everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like  
Nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say  
We're never gonna make it  
But I know we're gonna get through this…!_

**Tchak!**

**Cp.1: Take my Hand**

- _uffgmm…_

Mi mano salió disparada para darle al botón del molesto despertador-móbil, que me había asustado para despertarme, aunque, enrealidad, era ya un involuntario acto matutino. Cuando conseguí que parara de sonar, simplemente dejé caer mi brazo otra vez al colchón; Morfeo me llamaba insistentemente y aplastaba mi cabeza contra la almohada. La brisa fresca a mitad del mes de junio tampoco ayudaba, ni el sol... ... ....¿eh?¿¡SOL?! ¿Sol el Forks?

- _Ouch...! _– Abrí los ojos apresuradamente y aunque casi me ciega un rayo de luz que me apuntaba directamente a la cara, no me importó. Estaba presenciando uno de los poquísimos dias en los que el Sol se apiadaba de los, tan faltos de vitamina D, habitantes de Forks y salía a iluminarlo todo. Me sonreí.

_Hey, hey  
Hey, hey_

_Sometimes I feel like  
Everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like  
Nobody wants to…_

Comenzó a sonar de nuevo la música desde mi móbil ¡Pero bueno! Si yo ya había parado el despertador...

_I know that people say  
We're never gonna…!_

- _UfF!!_ – protesté mientras lo cogía de nuevo para comprobar el problema que lo hacía sonar cada 2 minutos. Comenzaba a estar molesta con algunos de mis aparatos tecnológicos, y sinceramente....- _Uy...!_ – Me sorprendí al ver que no era precisamente una alarma lo que sonaba...No... Era algo peor, algo que debía estar realmente cabreado por haberle colgado tan airosamente al confundirla con un bulgar despertador...- _je jeee...-_ Descolgué:

- _Si..?_ - Pregunté insegura mientras contestaba la llamada. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero debía ahorrar tiempo y hacerme la inocente.

- _Estarás contenta_ – Respondió una tajante voz desde el otro lado. – _Muy bonito Bella..._

- _Buenos dias Alice...No te lo vas a creer pero ¡te he confundido con el despertador!_ – Intenté sonar divertida, pero mi voz me delató sonando excesivamente adormilada –_ Por eso te he colgado antes, eh?_ -

- _..._

- _Alice? Oh! Vamos! Solo te he confundido..._

- _....._

- _Alice..._ – Me juré canviar la música del maldito teléfono tan pronto como la calmara...

- _prfffffffffff!... JA JAAJAJAJAA! Ay Bella!! Has creido que estaba enfada? Jaj ajaj ajjaja!_ – De repente comenzó a reirse cual poseida. Me sentí muy tonta, mira que creer que Alice podría enfadarse por no contestarle al móbil...! Si hiciera falta vendría a picarme a casa y si, ni siquiera así le hablara, no tendría problemas en quemarla conmigo dentro y hacerme salir... – _Aii,aiiiiii...realmente te he pillado durmiendo, eh? Je je. ¡Tonta! ¡Me lo he imaginado!_ – Respondió despues de quedarse agusto.

-_Bueno Alice, es que yo...como has contestado así..!_ –

-_Ah si!!_ – Chilló de repente – _Estarás contenta,no?_ – Su aguda y emocionada voz casi me perfora el oido interno.

- _¿Qué? ¿Debería?_ - ¿Porqué debería estar alegre? No sabía de lo que me estaba hablando. Quizas estaba tan dormida como yo...sí, sería eso.

- _Bella!! Te lo dije ayer!_ - Sonó como cuando una niña pequeña le dice a su madre por sexta vez el nombre de su Power Ranger favorito.

-_Eh?_ - Me esforcé por hacer memoria.- _Ayer... -_ Estrujaba mi rebelde cerebro endormiscado en busca de alguna cosa influyente para el comporatmiento de Alice, pero esque me decía tantas cosas al día que mis neuronas no daban a basto... - _Ayer...-_ Repetí.

- _Sí, Bella, ayer! Cuando te salvé el culo de ese pesado que tienes por amigo, Mike! -_ Empezaba a desesperarse, aunque no perdía ese tono de diversión de su voz_ - En el almuerzooo...Le dije que me acompañarías a un sitiooo...-_OH! Sí! Recordaba que Mike me había vuelto a pedir que fueramos al cine y a cenar y que Alice saltó en mi ayuda, ya que no parecía darse cuenta de que realmete no estaba intersada en ir con él a ningún sitio...¿Qué le dijo?

- _¿No és emocionante? Porfin en mis 9 años de convivencia contigo he conseguido hacerte decir que te morías de ganas de ir a la playa , ni más ni menos!!_ - Gritó alegremente.

_-Oh...! - MIERDA!_ Chilló mi fuero interno al recordarlo todo_. ¡És verdad!_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**(3º Clase de la mañana)**_

_**-** Bella! Buenas! ¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen? -_ Jéssica se acercó a mí simulando ser mi mejor amiga por el hecho de preguntar por mis notas...-_Uy...!_- pensé. Enrealidad no és que Jess sea una mala persona, ni tampoco me ha hecho nada malo, por así decirlo, pero...algo me dice que no le caigo extremadamente bien, al menos, a mis espaldas.

- _Bien Jess, gracias_ - Le contesté con un tono calmado y natural _-"Ante todo que el depredador no uela el miedo de su presa_"-. Recordé de uno de esos documentales que Charlie, mi padre, veía cuando estaba realmente desesperado, és decir; cuando no echaban el fútbol por la tele y encima hacía mal tiempo para salir a pescar con su buen amigo Billy...

- _Bueno...verás Bella...esque te querría pedir un favor...-_ ¡Ahí lo tienes!

- _Claro Jess, dime, si puedo ayudarte_ - Remarqué la palabra **puedo -** _dime, ¿qué pasa?_

**- **_Verás.._.- se pusó colorada- _he oido que Mike va a invitar a alguien este fin de semana a ir a la playa...y ¡Bueno! no quiero ser creida...! peroo..estoy casi convencida de que voy a ser yo...Je je_!- La pobre estaba tan roja que si fuera por la calle la detendrían por alterar el orden público...

- _Y....-_ La incité a acabar

- _Bueno! Me preguntaba si tú...¡podrías sacarseló! Esque quiero saberlo cuanto antes, para poder compralo todo y..._ - ¿Todo? Bueno, preferí no saber a que llamaba ella "todo"... - _Como contigo tiene confianza..._

_- ¿QUÉ? Me estas pidiendo que le pregunte si te va a invitar a salir, Jess?? -_ No se imaginaba ella, ni la confiaza que creía tener Mike en mí. A demás, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Tyler? Era su mejor amigo ¿no...? Le hice una mueca de disgusto.

- _Oh Bella! Porfavor! Te deberé una muy gorda, si??_ - Dijó muy contenta - _Adios!!!! Ya me esplicarás!-_ y desapareció por la puerta del aula sin darme derecho a replicar. - _Realmente se nota que el amor és ciego... y mudo... y sordo... -_ Pensé, y una punzada de ¿celos? me atravesó el corazón. Ella estaba enamorada, incondicionalmente, y yo no sabía lo que era eso...Suspiré.

Y así me vi a la hora del almuerzo intentando sonsacarle a Mike si iba a llevar a alguien a algun sitio, algun día... Y porsupuesto, pasó lo que me temía que pasara...La ilusión y la esperanza cruzaron el rostro aniñado del chico, cosa que me provocó un repelús en toda la espalda.

- _Bella...Ya que has sacado el tema...bueno_ - Intentó (y digo **intentó**) poner una mirada sexy - _¿Que te parecería ir conmigo al cine esta tarde?_ - Cagüen!! Si ya lo sabía yo que no podría acabar bien! - _No sé...Si tienes un rato libre hoy podría recogerte..._

- _Uf Mike! Queba! Tengo un montón de tarea que acabar,pero gracias de todos modos!_ - Casi me atraganto de lo rápido que lo dije, no quería oir más propuestas por que tampoco tenía más excusas.

- _Bien, si hoy no te va bien, siempre podemos ir este fin de seman_a - Me dijo aun sonriendo - _Había pensado ir con los chicos a la playa, pero.._. - Anda! Así que era eso!....Pobre Jess...Cuando me vino el reflejo de su ciega felicidad me dieron ganas de meterle la botella de agua por uno de los huecos de la nariz a Mike por insensible!!

- _Lo siento Newton, pero Bella ya tiene planes conmigo este fin de semana, a que si Bells?!_ - Dijo una vocecilla desde detrás mio; Alice. Como siempre, no la había oido llegar. Se aposentó a mi lado, sonriendo mientras yo rebobinaba lo que me acababa de decir.

- _Oh si! si! És verdad! Lo siento Mike._...- Dije cuando lo pillé intentanto sonar convincente.

- _¿Enserio? Vaya...y que vais a hacer?_ - uPs! Lo había notado....

- _Pues Bella y yo nos vamos a la playa a pasar el fin de semana y el puente, ¿¿a que sí??_ - Me dijo mirandome, quería que le siguiera el juego.

- _Sí! Sí! Vaya que sí! Ja jaaa_...- Respondí - _Me muero de ganas!_

_- Pero...! -_ Empezó Mike

- _¿Pero qué Newton? Si quieres ir a la playa búscate un acompañante!_ - Le soltó Alice cortándolo y agarrándome del brazo. En ese momento apareció Jess desde detrás de Mike con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de Angela, una de mis mejores amigas; de esas personas con las que, por algun motivo, te sientes agusto fácilmente.

_- Aandaaaa...¿Vas a ir a la playa Mike?-_ Le dijo Jess intentando sonar inocente _- ¿Con quién?_

_- Bueno, en realidad aun no se lo había dicho a nadie...bah!...a los chicos, pero...-_ Bajo la mirada como buscando alguna excusa pero Jess pareció no darse cuenta y continuó

- _Wahh! Yo me muero de ganas por ir, este año todavía no he podido..._

_- Vaya! Yo tampoco! -_ La incitó una malevola Alice, ¿qué estaría pensando?

- _Oh! Bueno , si quieren podemos ir todos_ - Por su mirada, adiviné que me incluía a mi, y a Alice.

- _Kyah! Sí! Sería una grandiosa idea!!-_ Gritó ella muy emocionada - _Se lo voy a decir a las demás, tú encargaté de decirseló a los chicos, eh Mike?_ - Y se fue corriendo a la mesa de Laurent y compañía, no sin antes darme un exagerado guiño desde detrás de Mike, para que no pudiera verla. Me sentí fatal.

- _¿Qué fué eso?_ - Preguntó Angela cuando Mike se fué. Ya hacía rato que comía tranquilamente.

- _Enrealidad... ...Nada, no ha sido nada-_ Ang no era una chica de entrometerse en los asusntos de los demás y no me dijó nada más. Se lo agradecí enormemente ya que, por algún motivo, entre todos me habían puesto de muy mal humor, y tampoco sabía el porqué...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-** _Bella? Te has quedado dormida otra vez??_ **-** Preguntó la voz de Alice, claramente molesta que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- _Eh? No, no .Solo estaba recordando_

- _¡¡Bueno pues venga dormilona!! Levántate rápidísimamamente de la cama que en ...exactamente 30 segundos te picaré a la pueta de casa!_! - Dijo extremadamnete contenta. Así era Alice; una fuente de energía inacabable de positivismo y, encima, no perjudicial para el medio ambiente.

- _Eh! Alice! espera! ¿para qué?_- Le intenté decir. - **Tchak**!- Y colgó- _Umhff..._

Intenté volver a coger el sueño, pero no pude, así que salí de la cama dispuesta a comer alguna cosa sólida que me calmara un poco el "run run". Fuí a la cocina, cogí un tazón de cereales y me dispuse a echar la leche...

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!**

_OggH!_** -** Como odiaba ese timbre! Con casi el cartón entero de leche por encima de mi pijama azul, fuí dando grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Miré por el ojo de la misma y vi la pequeña figura de mi amiga esperando impaciente detrás. Hice unos cálculos mentales de como podía ser que , por muy cerca que viviera de mi casa, llegara tan rápido desde la suya. Tan pronto como abrí la puerta, se abalanzó sobre mí y dí gracias por haber dejado el cartón semi vacio encima de la encimera.

- _Bella!!!!!!!! Que ganas tenía de verte!_ - Me gritó al oido estrujándome.

- _SÍ Sí Alice! Yo también, pero ayer nos vimos en casi todas las clases, ¿recuerda_s?

- _Pero mujer, que te has hecho??? ¿Como me vas toda manachada de leche?_ - Me ignoró

- _Ah..bueno! Esto... el timbre es tan estruendoso...y ya sabes lo torpe que soy, en fin!_ - Me sonreía divertida - _Pero, ¿Como has llegado aquí tan rápido? Bueno no, más importante; ¿No te tomarías enserio lo de la playa, no....?_ - Pregunté dudosa

Me miró con una cara que pretendía estar ofendida - _Pues claro que sí!!_ - Jaló mi mano y me arrastró hasta el lavabo - _¡És más! Me lo dijiste con tan poco tiempo que tuve que hacer milagros para dibujar un mapa de tiendas abiertas en un viernes de puente!!_ - Dijo muy pagada de si misma.

¡Tropecé del susto! - _¡¿¿Un mapa!?? ¿Como que un mapa? ¿Alice?_ - Pedí semi estrangulada del pánico. Un mapa suponía diversos puntitos de unión ( és decir; tiendas de ropa), y conociendo a Alice, seguro que serían **muchísimos** puntitos de unión!!

- _Pues claro mujer, ¿enserio creías que YO iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así?_ - Dijo mientras volvía a entrar al baño con una toalla y ropa limpia, que supuse que sería para mi. - _Ay Bella! hace 3 años que no vamos a la playa para pasar el fin de semana en grupo, aunque no me apasiona la idea de ir con los calentorros de los chicos del instituto, estoy casi segura...no! estoy segurísima de que por fin encontraré a mi único amor!Y tú tambien, no és genial??- **Ay... **_-_ Estoy súper emocionada!! Y por eso és más necesario que nunca tener ropa nuev...!_

_- Vale! Ya Alice! Ya me ducho! Si no te importa espérame fuera! -_ Le corté a mitad de la verborrea y me metí debajo del agua. Ella asintió todavía feliz de la vida y salió del cuarto de baño tarareando alguna canción. Me sentí mal por haberle hablado así a mi amiga y también sentí rabia por que cada vez que alguien sacaba ese tema, desde hacía unos meses, me irritaba y me ponía de mal humor. Y lo peor, era que no sabía el "porqué"!!

A los 12 minutos de meterme debajo del agua oí el chirrido de mi puerta de baño, miré con un solo ojo, porque el otro lo tenía enjabonado y vi como Alice metía la cabeza dentro con cara de amargura. Casi se me escapa una carcajada cuando la vi.

- _BELLAAAA..._ - Dijo intentando imitar un alma en pena - _Llevas 4 siglos debajo del agua! Sal ya o llamo a la compañía esa de la contaminación y te denuncio!_

- _Ja jaajaa!_

- _Muy bien...no quería llegar estos estremos pero tu me has obligado nena...!_ - Respondió intentanto sonar como algún actor famoso en alguna de sus pelis de acción. Entró corriendo a la ducha y ,sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, metió su mano dentro y me giró del todo el grifo. Un torrente de agua fría me calló encima de golpe quitándome todo el sueño que me pudiera quedar. Grité y salí de la ducha en volviéndome con la toalla. Ella salió disparada del cuarto de baño riendo como una loca.

- _Alicee! Ya verás cuando me vista!!_ - Grité sin poder evitar que supiera que me estaba riendo también.

- _Pero si estamos en Junio y va muy bien para la circulación! Jaj aja ja ajaj aj!!-_ Rió desde mi habitación.

**

Después del día de compras compulsivas que me tenía Alice preparado acabé agotadísima, pero ella sorprendentemente aun tuvo fuerzas para llamar a todos los asistentes y quedar en la hora, el sitio y convencer al padre d Ben para que nos prestara su casa de la playa para, como ella dijo; _disfrutar al máximo de nuestros cortos años de juventud._

Al día siguiente salimos con el coche de Alice, ya que cuando le comenté de llevar mi apreciado Chevy casi se asfixia con un trozo de pizza y se puso toda morada. La verdad, no veo que tiene de malo, és un poco lento, ¡vale! pero mucho más seguro que ese Fiesta suyo...tsk! Así nos dirigimos a la playa, y, como simpre para mi desgracia, no pude evitar que me entrara la moriña, mientras Alice me esplicaba el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Me quedé profundamente dormida...

**Edward POV**

Me desperté con un traqueteo a mis espaldas y un cercano sonido de un motor. Me dolía la cabeza horrores. Lo último que recordaba era que me había quedado dormido escuchando música a todo volumen en mi habitación. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero solo conseguí achicharrarmelos vivos al mirar directamente al Sol...

-_Ughh...-_ Conseguí articular

- _Buenas dias cariño...¿como has dormido granuja...?ujujÚ...-_ Preguntó y se rió una voz que deseguida localicé encima mio. Se me paró el corazón. Dejé de respirar. Me atraganté con la poca saliva que podía producir recién levantado y reconocí la voz como la de un ¡¡¿¿HOMBRE??!!

- AH? - Grité y bajé la vista furtivamente para encontrarme con...- _¿?Emmet¿?-_ Oh..Emmet, claro...!

- _JAJAJAAJJJJAJAJAJAJAJJ!!_!!! - Rió desesperadamente el aludido - _QUE CARA DE PÁNICO HAS PUESTO!! AJAJAJAJAAJ!_! - Si seguía riéndose así se le explotaría la vena de la yugular, cosa que me haría muy feliz... - _Por la mañana no te centras eh, bribón...??? -_ Volvió a reirse con ganas. Cada vez que lo hacía retumbaba donde quisiera que estuviera debido a las grandes dimensiones de su cuerpo.

- _Oh callaté! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me has hecho depravado? -_ Intenté sonar amenazante

- _Edward tranquilo, estás en mi coche_ - Me dijo Rosalie desde el asiento del conductor. Sabiendo que también estaba mi hermana me sentía más seguro, definitivamente si Emmet se le pasara por la cabeza alguna de sus enfermizas ideas, su novia (Rosalie) lo pararía como el amo para al perrito alocado. La chica rubia giró un momento la cabeza para hacerme una señal con ella para que yo mirara por la ventana.

- _Uh....¿-_ Solo pude articular -_emh...¿¿me podeis esplicar como he llegado hasta el coche y...más importante: qué hacemos en...¡¡la playa???!!_

Me arrepentí al instante de haber preguntado eso cuando me voltee para mirar a Emmet. La más perversa de las sonrisas desfiguarba su cara, incluso juraría que ví un rasgo de locura...

- _Ay...!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bien!! este és el primer capi!**_

**xDD**

_**Un pokito largo, lo siento muxissimo, pero ske keria presentar a todos ( weno, a casi todos) los personajes del Fic en el primer capituloo, y se me a ido la mano!! sorry!**_

_**Weno, ya saben, komo siempre, abierta a sugerenciasss, que creeis que pasara?? que os gustaria que pasara?? decidme decidme!**_

**xD**

_**En el proximo abra más Edward POV, ke en este lo e asustado un pokittooo juju! :)**_

_**Ke le pasara a Bella?? Y ese secuestro furtivo de Emmet?? y....Jasper?!?! **_

_**Ciaao!!!!! Un besazoo a todos!!! MUxas gracias por leerlo y 1000 gracias si me dejan un rewiews!!!! jeeje ej**_

**Un agradeciemiento especial a pruepotter1 por su comentario! =) Muxas gracias! xD**

**Cancion;_ Take my Hand - Simple Plan_**

**

* * *

**


	2. Summer Time

**Disclaimer:** Ni las canciones ni los personajes que saldrán en este fiC són mios. Los he cogido prestados a Stephanie Meyer y al autor de la canción en si.

Por si a a lguien le interesa, despues de cada capi. dejaré el nombre y grupo de la canción que utilice, si utilizo.

oki? =)

xD Enjoy it!!

ACLARACIÓN; _cuando los personajes hablen en voz alta, escribiré así ,_ Cuando narre la historía, así**, cuando piensen o digan cosas que sobresalgan, así **_y cuando piensen para ellos mismos, así._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cp 2: Summer Time**

**BellaPOV**

**-** _Bella! Bella! Me estas escuchando!?_ - Gritó Alice mientras me sacudía por el hombro.

- _Ay! Alice! Me he quedado traspuesta! Lo siento, ¿qué decías?_ . Intenté sonar interesada en lo que quisiera que me estubiera diciendo mi amiga, pero enrealidad no me podía quitar de la cabeza lo que acababa de soñar...¿qué...?

- _És igual, lo hayas oido o no, te voy a obligar ha hacerlo, así que...incluso mejor!_ . Sonrió ella.

- _Eh? Espera, ¿el qué?_

_- Nadaaa...nada! -_ Sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes siniestramente _- Porcierto, ¿qué has soñado? Tienes cara de espanto!_

_- Ah... Yo..-_ No sabía a cuento de qué venía ese sueño, pero había sido tan real que asustaba...- _Pues he soñado que corría por el bosque..., y me tropezaba...y entonces alguna cosa se me tiraba encima -_ No le dije a Alice que lo que se me tiraba encima era una mujer pelirroja, porque seguro que hubiera empezado con eso de "los sueños premonitorios" otra vez _-_ _Y cuando estaba a punto de clabarme alguna cosa, aparecía un chico...creo...y la empujaba lejos_ -_demasiado para ser normal_- pensé. -_Entonces me cogía en brazos y empezaba a correr mientras me llamaba por mi nombre...Pero derepente sus gritos se han confundido con los tuyos y me he despertado. -_ Sentencié.

- _Ahh..._ - Dijo Alice. Que raro! Lo normal hubiera sido que comenzara a dar saltitos emocinada y me hubiera pedido mil detalles sobre el chico en qüestión, cosa que no podría haberle dado por que no recordaba su cara, ni casi nada suyo, realmente.

Dimos la última curva con el coche antes de encararnos con el paseo, (el inmenso paseo,debería decir) que quedaba justo al lado de la playa. Saqué el mapa a petición Alice y le dije el número de la casa a la que nos dirigiamos. Al llegar a un caminito de tierra bordeado de vegetación vimos ruedas de coches, y, como parecian recientes, decidimos avanzar.

- _Madre mia!_ - Soltó Alice - _Hace rato que hemos pasado por la portezuela y aun siquiera veo la casa!_ - Dijo tan emocionada que daba miedo.

- _Buenooo, eso debe ser porque hay muchísimos árboles como para estar tan cerca de la playa!_

- _Bellaa! No me digas que eres de la que creen que el mar y la montaña estan separados?_ - Exclamó mientras empezaba a reir. Me pusé muy colorada.

- _Pues claro que no! Solo me soprenden las dimensiones, vale?_ - Le retraje

- _Jajajaa. Era broma mujer, no te pongas así_ - Y me pellizco la mejilla con la mano libre. - _Mira!! Porfin!!!_

Derepente divisé otra portezuela de alambres, esta vez verde, que estaba abierta y un poco más lejos se podía ver a Ben saltando con Angela de las manos y un señor de uniforme sacando las maletas del coche que supuse sería de Ang.

- _WAUHH!...-_ Fué lo único coherente que pude articular.

- _Y tan "Wauh!"_ - Respondió Alice. La casa...bueno; la mansión contaba con 4 pisos de altura y era simplemente...descomunal! Demasiado para mi gusto, siempre me había gustado más pasar desapercibida, muy difícil teniendo a Alice como mejor amiga, pero supuse que con Ben sería distinto. _¿¿Porqué Ben?? ME HAS FALLADO!!_ - dramatizó mi mente.

- _Ghh...-_ Solté un gemido

- _Eh?_ - Dijo Alice aparacando el coche en la arena

- _Seguro que me pierdo!_ - Me quejé

- _JAJAJAJA. Seguro!!_

En menos de medio minuto ya teniamos a Ben, Ang y al señor trajeado (que supuse que sería el mayordomo) a nuestro lado.

- _Bells!! Alice!!_ - Nos dijo Angela y nos dió un abrazo y un beso a cada una.

- _Hola chicas, ¿qué hay_? - Dijo su novio, Ben

- _Hola Ben! Guaau! Que miniatura de "casa" que tienes no_? - Le dijo Alice

- _Jajaa ja. Bueno sí!_

Charlando nos dirijimos al interior de la casa a esperar que llegaran los demás (Mike, Jess, Lauren, Tyler y Eric). Ben nos enseñó nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Debí suponer que siendo una casa tan grande nos tocarían individuales.

- _JA! No os creais que os vais a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente!_ - Nos dijo Alice a las chicas cuando llegaron las demás.

- _ajajajaa. Alice, hay pestillos en las puertas -_ Le dije para chincharla.

- _buenoo, pues entraré por la ventana, a lo Drácula!!_

Nos reimos todos a carcajadas con su ocurrencia. Después de todo, tampoco estaba tan mal hacer estas cosas con los amigos...una vez cada 3 años, claro!

Después de enseñarnos la casa y aposentarnos cada uno en nuestras respectivas habitaciones decidimos bajar a la playa a por unos helados y encontramos un puestecito la mar de mono.

El sitio era pequeñito, pero acogedor. Gracias a la decoración se veía más espacioso y sonaba una música (que identifiqué como Debussy) de fondo. Definitivamente me agradaba ese sitio. Mientras los demás se quedaban fuera eligiendo el helado, como cuando teniamos 10 años, yo entré dentro a coger una mesa. Mike me siguió casi de inmediato.

- _Vaya! Pero si esto está lleno de parejas!_ - Dijo Mike

- _Eing?_ - Anda! Hasta que lo mencionó no me di cuenta, pero tenía razón. Claro! un sitio tan cuco solo trae ñoñerias...

Cogimos dos mesas y las juntamos para que pudieramos caber todos. Me senté y noté como Mike se me quedaba mirando fíjamente. Dios! No quería saber lo que estaría pensando! Desbié mi mirada a lo que fuera y paseé la mirada por todo el recinto pero depronto mis ojos se vieron atraidos por una fuerza superior a la de la gravedad que me atrajo furtivamente.

Como cuando te mareas, que dejas de oir lo que pasa a tu alrededor, yo dejé de prestar atención a si Mike me mirava o no. Me podían estar abduciendo unos enanos alienígenas azules que no me hubiera dado cuenta!. Dos enormes orbes de color verde me miravan fijamente desde una de las mesas del local. Me costó darme cuenta de que eran unos ojos enmarcados en una perfecta cara marfileña. Cuando el chico pestañeó, me dió tiempo de rebisar su pelo, castaño...no! broncineo. Broncineo y desordenado. Deseguida volví a contemplar sus ojos, pero...me mirava a mi? Por qué seguía observándome? _Oh! Claro Bella! No és muy normal que alguien se te quede mirando con cara de vegetal. Debe sentirse incómodo!!uff... _Aparté la mirada justo a tiempo para poder ver que la chica con la que estaba sentado se giraba en mi dirección. Supuse que debía ser su novia. _¡¿Y ahora por qué te deprimes tonta?!_ - Me castigué

Derepente el chico se levantó de la mesa, seguido por la chica. No pude evitar levantar la vista y me maldecí internamente por esa falta de educación por mi parte. A veces me podía llegar a caer mal de verdad.... El chico se volvió para mirarme de nuevo y, esta vez, al verlo a cuerpo completo, no pude evitar sonrojarme como un semáforo. Era bastante alto y se le veía fuerte, pero no desproporcionado. Todo su cuerpo parecía sacado de el cruce entre algun Dios griego de la belleza y Afrodita, como mínimo. La chica le dijo algo cerca del oido y juraría que le subió un ligero color rojo a la cara. Pagó al camarero y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Para salir tendría que pasar por mi derecha por la fuerza, no había más salidas. Contuve la respiración y evité mirarle cuando pasó demasiado cerca de mi. El local pareció quedarse vacio por completo justo en el momento en el que los chicos salieron del mismo y entraron mis amigos a la misma vez...

**EdwardPOV**

Después de dejar las maletas, preparadas previamente por Emmet, (motivo por el cual no me atreví a mirarlas) les exigí esplicaciones a los dos. De Emm me lo esperaba todo, pero ¿¡de mi hermana!? no! de mi hermana no podías esperar ninguna idea alocada, quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien (incluso mencionaron campanas...) sí, se complementaban...bah! asco de ñoños! xD

- _Y bien....?_ _Sigo esperando una esplicación_ **_coherente_ -** corté a Emmet _- de lo sucedido!_

_- Vale! Mira Edd Es que Rose y yo emos comentado que ya hace más de 2 meses que no sales..._

_- No me interesan las fiestas, estoy más concentrado en mi carrera que tú, por lo que veo... -_ Intenté agredirlo verbalmente para que no empezara como siempre con el sermón ese de que "hay que vivir al máximo!"

- _AJAJAJAJA Ya lo creo!_ - genial... - _Pero no és eso Edd! No sales ni de fiesta ni con ...chicas, no sé si me esplico!_

_- Intentas decirme que me has traido a la playa para...ligar? -_ Se lo dije como si me hubiera ofendido, para que se sintiera mal y poder cambiar de tema. No me apetecía nada hablar de eso, simplemente no me interesaban las muchas chicas que me dejaban su teléfono en una servilleta deseosas de algo más que hablar o las que simplemente me lo pedían a la cara en medio de toda la universidad. Ya no tenía 15 años...

- _AAhh! Sí, si que me he esplicado bien!_ - Dijo mi amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - _Lo has pillado a la primera!!Jaja ja _- Dios!! Que cruz!!!!

-_ Mira Emm, creo que ya soy matorcito para salir cuando me apetezca y salir con quien crea.._.

-_ Sí ,sí, hermanito, tienes toda la razón_ - Me cortó Rose que justo entraba por la puerta de la habitación - _Pero ya que estamos aquí...porqué no nos divertimos un poquito?? Acabo de hablar con papá y nos dejan la casa a nuestra entera disposición._ - Dijo sonriendo.

- _Ah! Que encima nos hemos ido...no! rectifico! **Os** habeis fugado y me habeis arrastrado a mí por el camino sin decirselo a nuestros padres??!_ - ¡¿¡Dónde estaba la Rose qué conocía??! La que se moría si no le dejaban almenos 2 dias para hacerse las súper malestas....

-_ Venga Edward!! Que tú mismo lo has dicho; ya somos mayorcitos!_ - Dijo mi hermana sacando su biquini **nuevo** de la maleta

-_ Rose..._

- _Si?_

-_ ¿No será, por casualidad, que alguien quería estrenar ropa nueva y ha buscado una escusa penosa para ir a la playa_? ¬¬ - Vale! Ya lo entendía todo!

- _NOOooo... por que dices eso??!_

- _Rose..._

- _Bueno, un poquito..._ - Adimitió al final - _Pero és verdad que estamos preocupados por tí, Edd!_

_- Bueno sí, como sea! Pero si nos quedamos en la habitación no creo que solucionemos ninguno de los 2 problemas, o no? - _Dijo Emmet_ - Abajo he visto un puestecito de helados que tenía buena pinta y yo tengo hambre. Vamos?! -_ Y sin que le respondiéramos cogió a Rose en brazos y salió corriendo. Yo les seguí. En momentos así me sentía un poco...vela, pero me gustaba verlos contentos_._

Nuestra casa quedaba a pocos metros de la arena, donde se encontraba el puestecito del que nos había hablado Emmet. Al entrar me di cuenta enseguida de que estaba lleno de parejitas compartiendo helados, y no me estrañó en absoluto al ver la decoración. ¿Era yo el único que creía que un sitio así desentonaba horrores en la playa? Parece que sí porque estaba llenito.

- _Mira Edd! Allí hay una mesa libre_ - me dijo Rose. Nos sentamos en ella y elegimos de la carta, pero cuando el camarero se acercó a pedirnos la nota Emmet soltó un...¿rugido?

- _JASPER!! Amigo mio!! Pero cuanto tiempo!! ¿¡Cómo estas!? Jajaajaj!_ - Dijo él contentísimo levantándose de la mesa y dispuesto a abrazar al pobre chico que se acababa de dar el susto de su vida.

- _Emmet...?_ - Dijo él descompuesto. Se lo quedó mirando por unos momentos y luego le brillaron los ojos y sonrió - _Madre mia! Pero como has crecido! No me lo puedo creer chico!_ xD

- ejem....- Soltó Rosalie.

-_ Ah Claro! Mira Jasper! Te presento: estos de aquí son Edward Cullen_ - Me levanté y le extendí mi mano.

- _Encantado_ - Al tocar su mano me dió la impresión de que nos íbamos a llevar bien.

- _Y ella és Rosalie...mi chi_ca - Siguió Emmet con una gran sonrisa de orgullo

- _Y mi hermana, que no se te olvide..._ - Dije intentando sonar posesivo. Aunque pensara que al lado de Emmet era el lugar más seguro del mundo para ella....eso no se lo diría. Sería alimentar demasiado su orgullo! Me reí para mis adentros.

- _Y bueno chicos, él és Jasper Hale. Mi mejor amigo desde enanos, pero al acabar el instituto nos separamos un montón, verdad Jazz? -_ Jasper era un chico rubio, bastante alto y ,aunque no extremadamente, se veía fuerte. Algo en sus ojos transmitía paz y tranquilidad y se veía muy buena persona.

_- Vaya!, sobretodo por los estudios -_ Admitió él

- _Y bueno que haces aquí?_ - Intervine yo

- _Ah! Pues estoy ayudando a mis padres con el negocio_ - Dijo moviendo un brazo como si quisiera coger todo el puestecito.

- _Anda!! No me digas que Carlisle y Esme estan aquí!? Chicos ahora mismo volvemos que quiero saludarles, id pidiendo! -_ Y se marchó empujando al pobre chico hacia la cocina.

- _Si se lleva al camarero como quiere que pidamos?!_ - Se quejó Rose

_- jajaja_

Derepente se abrió la puerta del local y entraron dos personas _- otra parejita... - _pensé. Eran una chica y un chico que, por algun motivo, me llamaron la atención. Vi como la chica le sugería al chico que juntaran dos mesas, quizás esperaban a alguien... El chico le dijo algo y ella se puso tensa derepente - _¿qué le habrá dicho? bueno, tampoco te importa Edward..._- Se sentaron y cogieron la carta aunque ninguno le hacía demasiado caso: él se limitaba a comersela con los ojos - _que asco de tio_ - y ella...¿le apartaba la mirada? no estaba cómoda?. En ese momento me fijé un poco más en ella; llevaba el pelo castaño suelto y largo, era de constitución menuda y parecía algo tímida. Su piel era más blanca que la media y eso solo le daba un aspecto más frágil y encantador. Seguí el recorrido de sus ojos, observando como se detenía en todas las personas pero deseguida apartaba la mirada, no le interesaban, solo huía de él. En una milésima de segundo sus ojos...dos enormes ojos de color chocolate se posaron en los mios. Me quedé sin aire. Fué como si me hubieran disparado por sorpresa; sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada pero, simplemente, no podía. Estaba aturdido y en K.O...

- _Edward?_ - Dijo Rosalie, y se giró para ver que estaba mirando. La chica apartó la mirada rápidamente y un tanto alterada por nuestro "encuentro", o eso quería creer yo...

- _ummh..?_ - Solo pude decir

- _¿Quien és? ¿La conoces?_

- _Ew...no.. _

- _Yaa..._ - Dijo despues de unos largos segundos. Y sonrió complacida.

-_ ¿Qué pasa?_ - Inquirí

- _Nada! Solo me he acordado de una cosa que me ha dicho Emmet...antes_. - sonrió- _Bueno vamos!_ - Dijo y se levantó de la mesa

- _Eh? Y Emmet? Tampoco hemos pedido aun!_ - No quería irme tan pronto, quería volver a sumergirme en esos ojos...

- _Edd, mientras tu estabas imitando a la perfección a un tocho_ - Tocado y hundido...! - _Emmet me ha enviado un sms diciendo que había secuestrado a Jasper y que fueramos rápidamente a donde los barcos_. - Dijo con tono de resiganción.

- _Oh..._ -_ Maldito cabeza loca!_

Me levanté arrastrando la silla con pesadez y no pude evitar girar la cabeza para ver si la chica de los ojos marrones me miraba. En efecto: lo hacía. Derepente se puso colorada, adorablemente colorada...Tonto de mi por mirar y ahora ir perdiendo aire poco a poco! y sabiendo que, como continuara así, tendría (por mi salud) que coger al tipo que tenía por acompañante (que empezaba a deshidratarse de tanto babear), encerrarlo en el cajón de los cubiertos y sentarme en su lugar. ¿Qué decirle a ella? No lo sabía, simplemente deseaba conocerla, su nombre, su... _Oh Edward ya basta!!!!_ - Me grité internamente. - _Y luego alardeas de que no tienes 15 años!!!? _. _Solo és una chica a la que seguramente no volverás a ver nunca más...!._ Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y yo la seguí. Sin mirar nada más.

- _Eddie??_ - Oí derepente. ¿¡Quien me acababa de llamar por ese estúpido apodo que odiaba con toda mi alma?! Baje la mirada para encontrarme con...

- _Diablo de Tasmania versión femenina!!!_ - Se me escapó...y a unas velocidades vertiginosas...ajaj...

- _Edward Cullen!! Me llamo Alice, ALICE!_ _¿Cómo osas llamarme....eso!?-_ Dijo la chica que me había llamado con cara de enojo. Depronto su expresión cambió radicalmente y se lanzó a mis brazos.

- _Edward!!!Primito mioOO!_ - Me chilló al oido ese pequeño diablillo.

- _Jajajaa Ya Alice!! Duendecillo con sobredosis de adrenalina! jejeje_

- _Ejemmm!_

- _OhH! Rose!!! No te había visto!! Prima!!_ - Y se lanzó al cuello de mi hermana. La cual emitió un sonido de ahogo exagerado.

- ajaja,_ Ey! ¿Qué haces por aquÍ?_

- _He venido con unos amigos, venid que os los presento!!!_ - Dijo Alice y cogió mi mano fuertemente y en dirección a donde acabábamos de salir.

- _Ay Alice! Esque ahora ya llegamos tarde a un sitio...-_ Comenzó Rose, pero al ver la cara de puchero que ponía Alice añadió- _Pero siempre podemos ir a visitaros más tarde, ¿dónde duermes?_

- _¿SI?? YUPIEE!!_ - Saltó hipermegaemocionada - _En su casa!! En casa de Ben!_ - Y señaló a un chico que se quedó un bastante cortado cuando mi hermana lo miró. Yo no lo notaba, pero para los otros hombres ella era extramadamente hermosa (según ella) . Le compadecí.

- _Pueden venir, verdad, Ben?_? - Añadió Alice

- _Sí, claro que sí Alice_ - Dijo él casi en un susurro

Después de un ataque de efusividad por parte de mi prima, quedamos en una hora, nos dibujó un mapa en un pañuelo y nos despedimos rápido ya que los todos teníamos prisa. Yo, por mi parte, seguía pensando en la chica del local...

- _Va a llover..._ - Dijo Rose - _¿Te parece que pasemos a por una peli antes de ir a casa de el amigo de Alice?_

_- Sí! ¿Porqué no? - Quizás una buena sesión de películas de terror me despejé la cabeza -_ pensé

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Muy buenassss!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ya esta! Ya he subido el segundo capi!!! xD**

**Estoy mas emocionada que Alice! aja ajajaj**

**Weno! ya sabeiss, como a todo el mundo (vale! lo admito! soy humana! xD) me gusta ke me dejen rewiews...con críticas, alagos, ideas, ke os gustaria, etc! los acojeré muy contenta TODOS! =D**

**Así que ya sabeis! si os a gustado, claro! xD**

**Como siempre; muxas gracias por leerlo y 1000 gracias si me comentais!! :) Y aki va un pekeño adelanto del 3....juju!**

**xD**

******

-_ Yaa! Deja de llorar, así no lograremos nada!_

_- Pero esquee, es quee, he oido....snif!_

_- Oh vamos! No te lo habrás creido? No nos va a pasar nada, Jéssica!_

_*_

_- Edward! Edward! la...!_

_- Qué...?!_

**Tchack!!** Un golpé sordo y oscuridad....

******

**CiaoOoo!!! muxos besos y hasta la proxima!!! xD**


	3. Malos entendidos y algunas complicacions

**Malos entendidos y algunas complicaciones**

**AlicePOV**

Estaba simplemente E-M-O-C-I-O-N-A-D-Í-S-I-M-A! No solo iba a convercer a Bella de ponerse los 12 trajes de baño especialmente diseñados para ella, NO! sino que además iba a poder pasar las minivacaciones con todos mis amigos, los de la universidad y mis primos!Encima, y por si fuera poco, sabía, y digo sabía, que iba a encontrar al amor de mi vida muy pronto!. Mis mejores vacaciones de verano, **llanamente!**

Entré al local, donde esperaban Bella y el pesado de Mike, después de esplicarle a mis primos como llegar a casa de Ben y cuando me aseguré de que lo habían entendido me quedé más _tranquila_ y me dispuse a pedir mi Calypo. Al entrar vi a Bella la qual me miraba como si fuera un perrito abandonado una tarde de lluvia y a Mike...el que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, estaba ¿ocupado?...guaj!

Me senté rápidamente al lado de mi amiga y al poco rato vino un hombre, bastante sexy porcierto, a tomarnos nota. Todos pedimos algun tipo de helado, incluso Bella se pidió el típico de vainilla, eso estaba muy bien, no solían gustarle los helados, aunque, a decir verdad, al entrar le vi un poco cara de estar deshidratada...nose!

-_ ah si! Bella, Mike!_ - Depronto recordé que no se lo había comentado aún - _Luego vendrán mis primos a casa de Ben, que me los he encontrado hace un rato! _xD_ ejje!_

_- ¿Quienes? ¿esos que viven tan lejos? -_ preguntó Bella. És verdad, como nunca suelen bajar a la ciudad, Bella no los conocía, solo algunas cosas que yo le había contado.

- _Exactamente!!!_ - Sí! Porfin los conocería! Y eso quería decir que seríamos más amigas aun!! Me alegré y no pude evitar abrazarle fuertemente.

- _Aquí les traigo sus pedidos..._ - Oí como decía una voz a mi espalda. No era la del hombre que nos había tomado nota, sería la del otro camarero, supuse. Me giré, aun sonriendo, para encontrarme de cara con un chico rubio, alto y de facciones marcadas pero a la vez finas, desprendía tranquilidad. Su nombre era **Jasper**...Entonces sí que lo vi...lo pude ver todo claramente.

**EdwardPOV**

Cuando llegamos al sitio el cual nos había indicado Emmet por el sms, vi a Jasper intentando contradecirle en algo y Emmet con cara de pocos amigos, diciendo que sí con la cabeza.

- _Emmet, ¿qué le estas haciendo ya, al pobre chico?_

- _jOOOoooo! Rose! ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el malo?_ - respondió Emmet a la acusación de Rosalie. - _Solo le estaba diciendo a Jasper que se viniera con nosotros, ya que aquí solo estan sus padres..._

_- Ah_

_- Porsupuesto! Seguro que a mi prima le hace ilusión conocer gente nueva -_ Contesté yo, recordando el carácter megasociable de mi prima. -

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué prima?_ - Dijo Emmet muy confuso

- _Ah sí! Esta tarde hemos quedado con nuestra prima, Alice, para pasarnos por la casa donde se aloja, como hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos, pues..._ - le contestó Rose

- _Pues no se hable más! Vamos venga!! Jasper, tú tambien vienes!_!! - Dijo Emmet exultante

- _A mi no me gustaría molestar...y menos a unos desconocidos._..- Emmet le dirigió una mirada fulminadora - _Pero cerramos la tienda a las 7, si me pasais a buscar, claro que vengo!_ - Dijo ya más confiado.

Quedamos en que le pasariamos a buscar, a esa hora y nos dirijiríamos directamente a casa de el amigo de nuestra prima, me sentía un poco mal por la intimidad del pobre chico, pero mejor eso que quedarse en casa...o que Emmet me llevara a un bar de stripteasse y me atara a la barra pensándose que igual así me enamoro de alguna....Dios, es frustrante! Emmet se encargó de escoger películas macabras en las que seguro moría hasta el apuntador y de la manera más surrealista y asquerosa posible...y también rellenó una mochila entera de paquetes de palomitas "para el microondas"...

Exactamente a las 7, el local de Jasper cerró sus puertas y él salió canviado de ropa, iba quizás más arreglado, pero por algun motivo se le veía distraido y absente..._Estará cansado_ - pensé.

*

Siguiendo el mapa de Alice, recorrimos una cuestecita envuelta de árboles que nos condujo a una mansión bastante lúgubre, a mi parecer pero sin duda fántastica para los planes de Emmet. Picamos a la puerta y nos salió a recibir un hombre mayor de traje negro, que supuse sería el mayordomo. Nos hizo señas para poder llegar al comedor. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que pude apreciar fueron unos enormes ventanales de vidrio y lo siguiente...a Alice encima mio. Se me echó a los brazos mientras decía un montón de cosas, muy rápido y chillando, no entendía nada pero me hizo mucha gracia! Deperpente se quedó muy quieta.

-_ Hola_ - Le dijo a Jasper

- _Hola _- Le respondió él con una sonrisa

- _Me has hecho esperar mucho, ¿sabes?_ - Le contestó ella con una mueca que quería parecer enfadada.

- _Oh! Lo lamento señorita! Yo..._ - Una deslumbrante sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Alice y Jasper se ruborizó. Ella le cogió la mano y lo sentó en el sofá.

- _Edward! Emmet!! Rose! ¿Qué haceis ahí parados como babuinos con la boca abierta? Venid a presentaros!_ - Nos dijo ella ahora a nosotros, que realmente nos habíamos quedado con la mandibula desencajada.

Alice prosiguió a presentarnos a todos los asistentes mientras que mi fuero interno seguía flipando en colores y en 3D_...¿Porqué se hablaban como si fueran amigos del alma?_ _¡No entiendo nada!_ Frustrado, me senté en el sofá después de oir ligeramente como se llamaban quienes me hablaban, y digo ligeramente porque no me acordaba ya siquiera de la mitad...Soy pésimo con los nombres.

Muy a mi pesar comencé a sentir como me iba deshaciendo poco a poco ante la fija mirada de dos chicas, las dos rubias, que se empeñaban en hacerme aprender el anuario completo de _"Tus complementos indispensables para este verano"._ Ya que no lo habían conseguido ni con Emmet ni con Jasper, debido a que Alice y Rose les habían bufado (literalmente) yo las tenía que aguantar a las dos a la vez!. _Pero porfavor! ¿¡Para que iba yo a querer saber cuales eran los tacones de esta temporada?!_

Me quedé helado cuando una de ellas me preguntó si la imaginaba con un conjunto de ropa interior (por llamarlo de alguna manera!) y que si le quedaría bien...Me aclaré la garganta ante la horrible imagen que vino a mi mente y le propuse a Emmet poner la película ya. Qualquier cosa sería más agradable!

- _No! Aun hay dos personas que no conoceis! Esque han tenido un pequeño problema en la cocina y han tenido que ir a ducharse, pero enseguida bajarán_. - Alice me quitó mis esperanzas.

- _ummm, esta bien...Oye, disculpa Ben!_ - IDEA! -_ ¿Puedo usar tu baño? _

- _Claro, Edward, está en el segundo piso , a la izquierda. La puerta tiene un letrero_ - Me indicó él muy amable. _Bien!_ pensé. Ya me las había quitado de encima.

Caminé por los largos y solitarios pasillos buscando una puerta con un letrero cuando de pronto...

- _WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!_

... oí un grito de una mujer. Me quedé petrificado justo al lado de la esquina del pasillo. Me dispuse a dar media vuelta y descubrir de donde provenía ese sonido cuando algo me golpeó salvajemente en el pecho desde la dirección opuesta, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme daño. Al volver a girarme vi que me había chocado con alguien y del impulso caíamos al suelo. Quise mantener el equilibrio pero pisamos el agua del suelo y resbalé.

- _Pero qué demonios...!?_ - Maldecí. -_De donde había salido ese agua!??-_ Caíamos y, por lo que podían comprobar mis brazos, si caía encima de ese "alguien", le haría mucho daño ya que era prácticamente la mitad de mi cuerpo. Me giré violentamente en el aire haciéndole caer encima mio y chocamos contra el suelo. Mi cuerpo debajo del suyo. Se me escapó un jadeo por el aire perdido de los pulmones y también a ella (lo descubrí por el timbre de su voz).

- _Ay!_

- _Ouch...!_

Abrí los ojos algo mareado para comprovar que estuviera bien cuando me llevé la sorpresa más grande de toda mi vida. Ella. La chica del local. Sus ojos posados en mi. Cerca, muy cerca. Me olvidé de reponer aire durante unos segundos, mientras observaba ese sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas furtivamente.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos en el suelo, olvidándonos del grito, de los demás, del agua del suelo, de todo al fin y al cabo. Ella fué la primera en hacer algo coherente e intentó apartarse de encima mio a lo que mis brazos respondieron agarrándola más fuertemente. Sentí una vergüenza inmensa por estar reteniendo a una desconocida contra mi cuerpo, aunque pareció como si mis extremidades cobrasen vida propia y se me rebelaran. Me ruboricé un poco cuando me miró confusa.

- _Perdona...pero podrías dejar de tocarme el culo?!_ - Me dijo ella notablemente molesta. No recordaba haber oido jamás ese timbre de voz, era dulce pero intenso, ahora parecía enfadada pero seguro que su risa sería...

_**¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué me había dicho?!**_ . Rápidamente baje mi mirada hacía sus partes traseras y, efectivamente, tenía mis dos manos posadas en su trasero...


	4. Nightmare

**Disclaimer;** Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este Fic son de mi pertenencia. Son todos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

_Eus açi!_ El tercer capítulo de Nuestras 7 lunas! xD lo he tenido que partir en dos , porque se me hizo muuuuy largo. Por ese motivo, el anterior no tenía ni Disclaimer ni aclaraciones. **Mis disculpas**.

=D

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nightmare**

_**¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué me había dicho?!**_ . Rápidamente baje mi mirada hacía sus partes traseras y, efectivamente, tenía mis dos manos posadas en su trasero...

**

**EdwardPOV**

Del impulso de girar se debían haber posicionado **por su cuenta! ****Tierra..trágame****...!! **No sabía lo que debía hacer, aun estaba procesando información cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero yo fuí más rápido y las aparté como si me quemara, enrealidad casi lo hacía...

- _AH! Lo siento! No lo he hecho con mala intención, lo juro!_ - Dije defendiéndome levántando los brazos.

- _jmm..._ - Articuló ella intentando levantarse sin tocarme mucho.

- _Espera_ - Me levanté ágilmente y le tomé del brazo y la cintura para ponerla en pie. Me miró muy sorprendida y se sonrojó, pero yo no le solté el brazo, sino que baje rozando con mis dedos toda su piel, me gustaba su roce, demasiado...Ante mi caricia reaccionó poniéndose aun más roja y me pareció notar que se le ponía el pelo de punta. Pero eso no podía ser, no la conocía de nada y...

- _Bueno ya está bien! Pero que te has...?!_ - Me dijo ofuscada dehaciéndose de todo contacto. Creo que ha ella no le gustó tanto... _Muy bien Edward! Te has lucido! Desde cuando haces esas estupideces!?._ Me dolió un poco que reaccionara así...

- _Yo...debo volver a disculparme! No se que me ha... -_ Ahora quien se estaba poniendo colorado era yo...

-_ Bella..? -_ Dijo alguien detrás mio

- _Angela! Oh! és verdad! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Porqué chillabas? -_ Se acercó a ella muy preocupada.

_- No, es que me he encontrado una asquerosa cucaracha en el lababo! Ugghh! -_ Dijo con cara de completa repugnancia. Parecía que se habían olvidado de mi esistencia cuando Bella le echó la bronca. Bella...se llamaba Bella...Si en mis pensamientos sonana tan bien, no me podía imaginar como debería sonar dicho en voz alta...

- _Bella..._ - _**MIERDA!**_ Mi subconsciente me traicionó!

Ella se giró hacía mi como si fuera algun tipo de monstruo submarino; con completo pánico y los ojos muy abiertos.

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Yo...-_ Vale Edward! ¿Ahora que dices?

Silencio.

_- ¿Quien és él, Bella? - _Rompió el incomodísimo silencio su amiga. Angela, creo_... - Creo que no nos conocemos, verdad? -_ Repuso ahora mirándome a mi. - _Me llamo Angela Webber, y tu_?

- _Encantado _- Le dediqué una sonrisa de completo agradecimiento - _Yo me llamo Edward Cullen y bueno, os preguntareis que hago aquí supongo... - _Bella, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, no pude evitar sonreir al ver su cara de enojo_. - Pues soy el primo de Alice, y me la he encontrado esta tarde y nos ha invitado, con el permiso de Ben, a venir a esta casa a conocernos... -_ Esperé. La mandíbula de Bella se desencajó por completo. Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reirme a carcajada limpia y sé que su amiga también!

- _¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que tu eres...el primo de Alice!? _

- _Exactamente_

_- Oh Vaya... -_ Se quedó mirándome y yo no fuí menos. Estuvimos así hasta que Angela se aclaró la garganta. Bella frunció el ceño y se dió media vuelta jalándola del brazo. No comprendí su tonto enfado. Ya me había disculpado, no? - _Vayamos con los demás, deben estar esperándonos abajo._

Yo las seguí en silencio y de tanto en tanto recibía una mirada de disculpa por parte de Angela, a lo que yo respondía con sonrisas de consuelo. Al llegar abajo Alice nos recibió tan emocionada como siempre y presentó a las dos chicas ante los recién llegados, a los que Bella trató con timidez. Pero enseguida noté que comnigo era especialmente fría; seguía enfadada. _Pero si ya me había disculpado! ¿Qué más quería? Bah, Edward, ni que te imporatara lo que la gente piense de ti!._ Pero no voy a mentir, estaba realmente molesto con su actitud hacia mi...

Después de cenar estuvimos hablando un rato, en los sofás, de cosas triviales. Les esplicamos un poco como era donde vivíamos y ellos a nosotros. Pude notar la mirada a veces enojada, y a veces impresionada, de Bella sobre mi. Me gustaba. Yo también la miraba cuando parecía no prestarme atención. No había caido antes en el local, pero era realmente hermosa. Pequeñita pero bien formada con un largo pelo castaño y esos ojos que me habían noqueado horas antes.

- _Bueno! Vemos la película ya?!_ - Gritó Emmet derpente levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al DVD. Tuve la sensación de que íbamos a pasarlo mal, al menos las chicas, yo ya estaba inmunizado debido a la cantidad de films que me había hecho tragarme desde que salía con mi hermana...

Las chicas rubias y el chico que me sonaba se llamaba Mike, fueron a hacer palomitas a la cocina y al volver, Mike, se aseguró un sitio al lado de Bella. Como si no se le vieran las intenciones. Me irritó un poco, la verdad.

- _Edward! Edward! Canviame el sitio! Yo quiero sentarme aquí!_ - me dijo mi prima estirándome del brazo

- _Eh? Pero porqué Alice? Todos són iguales..._

-_ No és cierto! Estas al lado de Jasper y yo quiero estar a su lado!_ - Respondió ella sin un ápice de vergüenza. A él, encavio, le quedó bien poco para dehacerse en el sillón... Le hice rabiar un poco, aunque sabía que acabaría cediéndoselo, me gustaba _"pelearme"_ con ella como cuando éramos pequeños, ella lo sabía... pero yo no se lo reconocería nunca!. Finalmente me levanté y me fuí a sentar en el lugar que ella había dejado vacio.

Justo al lado de Bella.

Ella me estaba mirando con una mezcla de recelo y vergüenza. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa dándole a entender que no le iba a hacer nada y juraría que se relajó un poco. Ya no estaba enfadada? No, sí que lo estaba, pero ya no era por el "incidente" del pasillo, seguro! Entonces porqué..? Nos acomodamos y comenzó la _"película"._

Gritos. Persecuciones. Sangre...y sustos. Cuando algun engendro salía desde detrás de un armario o una puerta ,Bella saltaba sobre si misma y se agarraba fuertemente contra el cojín. Tuve tentaciones serias de protegerla entre mis brazos para que dejara de tener miedo pero sabía que se enfadaría más, y me contuve.

Mike (por algun motivo me acordaba de su nombre) no se preocupó lo más mínimo por los presentes e intentó _atacar_ a Bella en bastantes ocasiones; el jueguecito del bostezo, ponerse de lado... y yo por mi parte contraatacaba mirándolo con cara de inocencia, pellizcándolo _accidentalmente_, etc. Él estaba notablamente molesto y desesperado y yo me estaba poniendo negro y seriamente irritable. Aun así Bella no parecía darse cuenta de la carnicería que tenía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Estaba más pendiente de la de la tele...

- _Pero que narices haces?!_ - Preguntó en susurro él, rojo de la ira.

- _YoOo!? Nada....-_ Articulé con la boca haciéndome el inocente. **JA!**

Hubo un momento, en el que los dos protagonistas estaban en plena escena romántica declarándose su amor, justo antes del beso estrella de la película, cuando uno de los zombies que quedaban _vivos_ se tiró a la cabeza del chico arrancádosela de un bocado. Bella saltó salvajemente y ahogó un gritó. Pero al oir como gritaban las demás chicas, solo se asustó más y se empotró contra lo primero que notó cerca para refugiarse...Yo.

Me quedé paralizado en esa postura. Ella rodeabada el trozo de espalda a la que había podido agarrase y temblaba contra mi pecho mientras se oian gritos de horror desde la televisión. No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla contra mi, no pude...y tampoco quise...olía tan bien y ante su contacto parecía como si jamás hubiera notado el calor humano... Al darse cuenta se apartó rápidamente y se sonrojó. La cara de Mike depués de ver ese abrazo fué de Goya...su mandíbula estaba tan abierta que una famíla de pajaritos hubiese podido anidar tranquilamente. Me contuve para no reirme a gusto de él...

**PUFFFFFF!**

Depronto se oyó como petaba alguna cosa y el televisor y la luz de la mesa se apagaron sin previo aviso. ¿Se había ido la luz? Todas las chicas empezaron a hacer ruidos de angustia y...algunos chicos también.

- _Qué ha pasado?_

- _Se han fundido los plomos, no?_

_- Eso parece..._

_- Ben, pagas las facturas de la luz?_

_- Muy gracioso, Tyler. Sí, claro que lo hago!_

Enseco noté una mano encima de la mía y al identificar que era la de Bella se la cogí fuerte pero suavemente.

- _No tengas miedo, solo se ha ido la luz. Enseguida la volverán a encender. -_ Quería reconfortarla, abrazarla para que no tuviera miedo... pero sabía que no debía hacerlo...No solía comportarme así. No entendía que me estaba pasando.

- _Sí...-_ Respondió un poco más tranquila, aun así no le solté la mano.

Pasó un rato pero la luz no volvía. Se puso a llover derepente.

- _Bell...esto...Isabella. - No sabía como debía llamarla_

_- Bella, Bella, porfavor -_ Dijo ella

_- Esta bien, dime Bella; a que habéis venido a la playa? -_ Intenté distraerla. Pude oir como Emmet, e incluso Jasper, también lo hacían con Rose y Alice. Los demás también hablaban entre ellos.

- _Eh?_ - Se sorprendió - _Bueno, hemos venido porqué tenemos un puente bastante largo, de siete dias, y decidimos pasárnoslo "bien"_ - No se me escapó el sarcasmo de esa palabra.

- _Lo dices como si te hibiesen secuestrado!_

- _Casi! Jajaja_ - Sí definitivamente su risa era gloria...

- _Y eso?_

- _Bueno, es que no és mi mayor afición irme de viaje y menos a sitios así..._ - A través de la oscuridad pude ver su mueca y entendí que se refería a la mansión. - _Y me resistí un poco._

_- Y te obligó tu novio? -_ No debería haber pregunatdo eso! Ahora me vería como un chulo de playa, seguro...

- _NO! no queba! no tengo de eso!._ _És solo que no me atraen las cosas tan ostentosas y tanto lujo_...- Hizo una mueca- _Pero supongo que a ti y a tu novia, sí , verdad?_ Me estaba intentando sacar si tenía novia? _OH! Vamos Edward! El único enfemo mental aquí eres tú! No te imagines cosas!_

- _No, yo tampoco tengo de "eso"_ - Nos reimos de mi tono y hubo un momento de silencio, para nada desagradable_._ Ya estaba más tranquila. Era tan fácil hablar con ella!

- _Vaya! A la mayoría de chicas les suelen gustar los sitios lujosos y ostentosos_. _Eres diferente, sabes?_ - Seguí yo.

- _Ya...bueno...sé que yo no soy como las demás chica_s - Dijo un poco molesta e intentó zafarse de mi mano, pero yo se la apreté más y enredé sus dedos entre los mios. Lo hice sin pensar...A lo que ella se sonrojó.

- _Lo sé, me e dado cuenta de que no eres como las demás_. - Eso lo sabía perfectamente: era mucho más interesante.

- _Bueno, pues entonces no sé que haces hablando conmigo. Puedes escoger a qualquier chica que entre dentro de tus parámetros de normalidad!_ - No pude evitar reirme ante su enfado incomprensible.

- _No me entiendes_ - me acerqué más a su oido y a su cara - _Eres mucho mejor._

Desde mi cercanía pude notar el calor de sus mejillas y un suspiro que se le escapó de la garganta. Su mano entre la mia y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, respondiendo a mi corta distancia. Intentó contestarme coherentemente pero al mover la cabeza (y al estar a oscuras) rozó sus labios contra la piel de mi cara en una línea desde el pómulo hasta cerca de mi boca. Cerré los ojos aunque viera casi lo mismo y apreté la mandíbula ante esa oleada de placer que me invadió. Le di gracias a Dios de estar rodeado de testigos, sino no sé que hubiera podido pasar...

- _Ben, donde están los plomos?_ - Cada vez era más consciente de la proximidad de Bella y necesitaba despejarme. No era posible que solo por chocar con ella ahora sintiera tantas cosas raras... Nisiquiera había hablado con ella, al menos de cosas serias... Ella me cogió la mano un poco más fuerte, pero enseguida la aflojó, debió ser un impulso.- _Tranquila, enseguida vuelvo, aquí estarás bien._ Le dije al oido para que el pesado del acosador personal que tenía al lado no me oyera. Su olor casi me marea.

- _No sufrás Edward, alguien debe de estar arreglándolos ya..._

- _Eso supongo, pero deben tener algun problema cuando no lo consiguen. -_ Me levanté esperando su respuesta .

_- Espera Edward, nostros también venimos -_ Reconocí la voz de Emmet y la silueta de Jasper.

_- Muy bien! Yo os guio! -_ Dijo Ben resignado. Tyler, Mike y otro chico que se llamaba Eric también vinieron. A mi no me hacía gracia dejar a las chicas solas, pero tampoco iba a discutir por una mera intuición sin fundamentos.

Bajamos al sótano guiados por Ben y al llegar al caudro de luces, gracias a una linterna, vimos que alguien había quemado los plomos desde fuera y una vez el circuito se había chamuscado había apagado el incendio con una manguera antiincendios. Estaba claro que no habíamos sido ninguno de nosotros, és decir;

Había alguien más en la casa... !

Me invadió una oleada de angustia al pensar en las chicas en el salón... SOLAS!

-_ **MIerda!!**_ - Chilló Emmet

-_**NOS LA HA JUGADO!!** -_ Bella! pensé internamente.

Salimos corriendo tan rápido como nuestros pies aguantaban en direción al salón...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**- JODER! JODER! -**_ Gritó Mike detrás nuestro**_. -_** _Esa era Jéssica!? Era ella!! _

_**-**_ _Esta con ellas!!_ _En el salón!_

Corrí en un impulso superior al de mis piernas con Emmet y Jasper a mi lado. Subimos la última escalera. Tropecé varias veces por culpa de que todo estaba oscuro pero no me importó. Como ese hijo de puta tocara un pelo a Bella, se los arrancaría todos a él y después de hacerlo sufir lentamente lo mataría!!, me juré.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Perdonadme!! No sale exactamente toooodo lo que dije que saldría, pero (komo ya he aclarado antes) se me hizo super largo y lo tuve que partir en dos. xd

Bueno! Este és el tercer capi yaa! Edward esta un tanto revolucionado..pero esto no es nada! **JUAS JUAS!** Como me siga emocionando yo, tendré que canviar el ranking..., bueno si fuera así lo avisaría con antelación para que no haya sustos ni disgustos, ok? :))

JEjjeejje

wenooo, pues ya sabeis! si os ha gustado, me haría súper feliz un **GO** o un **rewiew**...eso ayuda a la motivacion, eh?? tururururuuuu. Esta en el aire! xDDDD aja ajaj ajaj

De todos modos **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por leerlo a todos!! UN beso y un abrazo!!!

_**CUIDAOS MUCHO!!**_ =D

os kiere; lovestory034

;)


	5. Imprevistos

**Disclaimer;** Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este Fic son de mi pertenencia. Son todos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

Este capi esta partido **en dos partes** porque se hacia super pesado de leer en una sola, pero si no ponia las dos no avanzaría nunca la historia!

xD perdonadme! como la lio!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Imprevistos**

**BellaPOV**

Nos comimos los helados tranquilamente y volvimos a casa para arreglarlo todo antes de que llegaran los invitados. Al llegar a la mansión de Ben, Angela y yo, decidimos hacer alguna cosa para el postre, ya que el cocinero nos prohibió radicalmente preparar nada relacionado con la cena. Optamos por hacer un pastel para nostros y los primos misteriosos de Alice. Realmente me los imaginaba como ella; de constitución pequeña, inquietos y sobrecargados de energía. Me entretuve pensando en sus características y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya le había dado al botón **ON** de la batidora...sin poner la tapa! Todo saltó por todas las direcciones, me recordó a un globo de agua gigante y pegajoso!

Todo estaba echo una completa porquería. Masa de pastel por las paredes, suelo y techo. Angela completamente cubierta por una capa espesa de harina y huevos y yo con el pelo lleno de chocolate...

- _JAJJAAJJAJAJAJAAAAAAA!!! -_ Rió Alice que había entrado corriendo al oirnos gritar. - _JJAJAAAAAAAAAJJAAA!!_

- _Alice como sigas así te va a dar una embolia!_ - Me reí yo con ella. - ajjaaj jaajaj!!

Nos estuvimos riendo un buen rato mientras recogíamos el estropicio y Angela y yo nos fuimos a duchar para estar un poco _decentes_. Mi habitación era realmente grande: grandes ventanas en 2 de las 4 paredes, una cama de matrimonio (que yo encontré inútil) y en definitiva muy redecorada. Me metí debajo del agua caliente de la ducha y me estuve un buen rato.

Derepente vino a mi cabeza el chico del local y, como si los tuviera delante, sus ojos inundaron mi cerebro. Me sentí muy estraña, _estaré cansada por el viaje_ - pensé. Cuando salí me di cuenta que me había escedido en el tiempo; eran las siete y media y Alice nos había dicho que sus primos llegarían sobre las siete. Aunque en realidad no habían concretado la hora. Me vestí rápidamente, me sequé el pelo como pude y me dispuse a conocer a los _misteriosos_. Realmente tenía ganas de conocerlos por que estaba convencida que serían copias de Alice con patas, sería muy divertido.

Me encamiaba por los largos pasillos cuando oí el grito de una mujer...ERA DE ANGELA! Salí corriendo hacia su habitación pero al girar en una esquina me topé con algo bestialmente. Era más alto que yo, más ancho y tenía brazos. Lo sabía porque me rodeaba con ellos en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. Deducí que era una persona. Nisiquiera pude mirarle a la cara ya que los dos perdimos el equilibrio debido al agua del suelo _(que narices hacía ese agua ahí?!)._ Él/ella iba a caer encima mio y, por su constitución...me iba a doler!Cerré los ojos y esperé a que llegara el esperado golpe...pero no llegó nunca. Encanvio sentí como mi cabeza daba vuletas como al marearte y mi cuerpo chocar contra algo duro y tierno a la vez...

-_ Ay!_

-_ Ouch...!_

...era cálido y olía demasiado bien para ser saludable. Abrí los ojos para comprobar que seguía viva...no debí haberlo echo!

Estaba situada encima de el chico del local!! De él! De el chico al que no conocía de nada pero me daba el autopermiso de pensar esas cosas de él! Si supiera...Me puse roja como un tomate cuando abrió los ojos...esos ojos verdes. Me faltó el aire y tuve que reponerlo, **mal hecho!** Su olor volvió a golear a mi pobre cerebro. _Porfavor Bella! Estas mal de la cabeza, o qué te pasa? No lo conoces de nada! Levántate tonta! _Quise apartarme de él cuando noté una presión sobre mis partes traseras que me hizo perder el norte unos segundos. Pero cuando lo encontré...

- _Perdona...pero podrías dejar de tocarme el culo?! -_ Pero qué se creía!!? Como no apartara la mano inmediatamente de mi...se la cortaba! y no precisamente la mano! OH! Ya lo había calado, era el típico guaperas de playa que se creía que por ser **un poooooco** guapo ya podía hacer lo que quisiera con la chica que le viniera en gana! **PUES NO!** Con Bella Swan No! Me negaba a volverlo a pasar mal...

- _AH! Lo siento! No lo he hecho con mala intención, lo juro! -_ Levantó los brazos en señal de disculpa. **JA!**

- _jmm..._ - Me intené incorporar con la intención de salir de su vista de inmediato.

- _Espera_ - Dijo él con una voz ilegalmente sexy..._Calla Bella! Qué estas pensando!?._ Derepente me cogió del brazo y posó una de sus manos en mi cintura para levantarme sin esfuerzo alguno. Me puse coloradísima sin poder evitarlo cuando sus dedos bajaron por mi brazo lentamente...y yo disfruté con su tacto..._**Reacciona!!!**_

- _Bueno ya está bien! Pero que te has...?!_ -Bien! eso ha sonado convincente!

- _Yo...debo volver a disculparme! No se que me ha... _

-_ Bella..? -_ Dijo Angela apareciendo por la esquina.

- _Angela! Oh! és verdad! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Porqué chillabas? -_ Maldita sea! Me olvidé de Angela por completo!

_- No, es que me he encontrado una asquerosa cucaracha en el lababo! Ugghh! -_ Me quedé más tranquila.

- _Bella..._ - No...no podía ser que mi nombre sonara tan rematadamente bien salido de su boca..._nOooo!_ casi lloré.

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Yo..._

**¿QUÉ?**

_- ¿Quien és él, Bella? Creo que no nos conocemos, verdad? Me llamo Angela Webber, y tu_?

- _Encantado -_ DIOS! esto me marcaría para toda la vida. Esa sonrisa no era normal. No podía serlo!-_Yo me llamo Edward Cullen y bueno, os preguntareis que hago aquí supongo... - Sí, realmente, ahora que lo mencionas... - Pues soy el primo de Alice, y me la he encontrado esta tarde y nos ha invitado, con el permiso de Ben, a venir a esta casa a conocernos... -_ Me morí allí mismo...Y los enanos saltarines? Y los duendes? Porqué un chico sacado de un calendario de bomberos de esos tan subiditos de tono era el primo de Alice!?

- _¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que tu eres...el primo de Alice!? _

- _Exactamente_

_- Oh Vaya... _

Me pareció que le hacia gracia mi desgracia, pero decidí ignorarlo. És más, me propuse ignorarlo durante toda la velada! No entendía el motivo por el que me sentía tan cómoda encima suyo pero, a la vez, tan incómoda a unos pasos de él. No podía entenderlo. Jamás sentí eso en presencia de..."_él"_

La tarde pasó rápido; Alice nos presentó al resto de sus primos, definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con ella! Emmet, el más grande no era primo suyo pero me cayó súper bien; era como el hermano mayor que me hubiera gustado tener. Rosalie, su novia y hermana de Edward era genial! Quizás un poco extremista para mi gusto pero era realmente simpática, además de ser muy hermosa (quizás és algo que se lleva en los genes...). Jasper, tampoco era un primo suyo pero me pareció una persona con la que puedes hablar y confiar siempre: me cayó muy bien. Aunque no acabé de entender porqué se llevaba tan bien con Alice...._ummh_. Después de cenar y hablar, pusieron una película que Emmet había traido, de terror. No es que me dieran pánico ese tipo de películas, pero si podía elegir prefería las comedias...

Mike, Lauren y Jessica hicieron palomitas y cada uno escogimos un sitio en el sofá. Aun no sé como ni porque acabé en medio de Edward y Mike, aunque tampoco me importó cuando empecé a saltar por culpa de los zombies de la película. Me estrañé ya que en ocasiones podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Mike teniendo pequeñas combulsiones, (no sabía que le dieran miedo las pelícuals de terror...) y Edward a su vez estirarse demasiado, como si se aburriera. Porfin, se acabaron los degollamientos y llegaba la parte lenta; el típico beso y el bodorrio final de los supervivientes. Me relajé. Mal hecho! De nosedonde salió un zombie que le arrancó la cabeza a un protagonista y yo me di el susto de mi vida! En un acto involuntario me giré hacia mi derecha y me estreché contra lo primero sólido que encontré...

...**Edward!** Le apreté con fuerza debido al susto y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me quise apartar, noté sus brazos rodearme los hombros y apretarme contra él. Sinceramente, estaba mil veces mejor ahí "dentro" que "fuera" con los gritos de una pobre mujer a la que se le acababan de comer al futuro marido...Diezmil veces mejor...!

**PUFFFFFF!**

Oí un ruido sordo y todo se apagó. Al levantar la cabeza noté que todo estaba a oscuras.

- _Qué ha pasado?_

- _Se han fundido los plomos, no?_

_- Eso parece..._

_- Ben, pagas las facturas de la luz?_

_- Muy gracioso, Tyler. Sí, claro que lo hago!_

Me estaba a empezando a asustar, por lo poco que entendía en electricidad eso no era normal...Instintivamente le toqué la mano a Edward. _¿Qué haces Bella? ¡¿No habiamos quedado en pasar de ese ligón super sexy!?_ No pude evitarlo, me sentía extrañamente cómoda sabiéndole cerca...como si me pudiera proteger de qualquier cosa..._Bueno, otra cosa sería que quisiera...Vamos! pero si ha de pensar que eres una loca o algo peor!_ .Todo pensamiento acalló cuando noté su mano rodear la mia y apretármela suavemente.

- _No tengas miedo, solo se ha ido la luz. Enseguida la volverán a encender_

- _Sí..._

Perfecto! Ahora llovía! xd

- _Bell...esto...Isabella -_ Dijo él derepente. Ugh! Hasta el nombre que odiaba que me llamaran sonaba bien con su aterciopelada voz...!

_- Bella, Bella, porfavor _

_- Esta bien, dime Bella; a que habéis venido a la playa? -_ Se estaba interasando por mi? Oh! Claro debe estar aburrido sino nunca te preguntaría po tu vida...

- _Bueno, hemos venido porqué tenemos un puente bastante largo, de siete dias, y decidimos pasárnoslo "bien"_

- _Lo dices como si te hibiesen secuestrado! -_ ¿Cómo notó eso?

- _Casi! Jajaja_

- _Y eso?_

- _Bueno, es que no és mi mayor afición irme de viaje y menos a sitios así..._ _Y me resistí un poco._

_- Y te obligó tu novio? -_ me preguntaba por mis amores...?

- _NO! no queba! no tengo de eso!._ _És solo que no me atraen las cosas tan ostentosas y tanto lujo_...- No sé porque me precupé tanto de que entendiera que no estaba con nadie. - _Pero supongo que a ti y a tu novia, sí , verdad? -_ Se me escapó, aunque realmente lo quería saber...

- _No, yo tampoco tengo de "eso"_ - Y ahora porqué te alegras, Bella!?

- _Vaya! A la mayoría de chicas les suelen gustar los sitios lujosos y ostentosos_. _Eres diferente, sabes? -_ Eso me dolió, aunque no sabía el porqué.

- _Ya...bueno...sé que yo no soy como las demás chica_s - Sabía desde un principio con que tipo de chicas acostumbraban a tratar los chicos así. ¿Porqué no había caido antes?. Rubias, metro setenta, pechugonas y con un cuerpo de revista...érotica!...

- _Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de que no eres como las demás _

- _Bueno, pues entonces no sé que haces hablando conmigo. Puedes escoger a qualquier chica que entre dentro de tus parámetros de normalidad!--O si no, puedes decirme que me quieres, esperar a que me haga ilusiones y luego ponerme los cuernos con alguna de mis amigas! Ugh...Me había jurado a mi misma no volver a pensar en **él** nunca más...--_Impulsivamente intenté apartar mi mano. Pero él no me dejó y el tacto de sus dedos viajando entre los mios me provocó un escalofrío...Juraría que le hizo gracia y todo.

- _No me entiendes. Eres mucho mejor... -_ No porfavor, no me hagas esto...Olía tan rematadamente bien. Su pelo cobrizo rozaba mi cara debido a que esa última frase la dijo justo en mi oido. Cuando su aliento rozó mi torturada piel un sentimiento abrasador me hizo cerrar los ojos. Quise replicar, pero al estar tan nerviosa giré la cabeza por instinto y mis labios surcaron la piel de su cara...un deseo irrefrenable de besarlo me invadió de golpe. Paré justo antes de cometer un error fatal y entonces me di cuenta de que él estaba en tensión, muy quieto y no decía nada.

- _Ben, donde están los plomos? -_ Oh! Se había molestado? Pues claro...quien no se molestaría si te hicieran eso? Aunque hubiese sido sin querer. buff...- _Debo disculparme_- Le apreté la mano para que me mirara y poder hacerlo pero el repusó un...- _Tranquila, enseguida vuelvo, aquí estarás bien -_

- _No sufrás Edward, alguien debe de estar arreglándolos ya..._

- _Eso supongo, pero deben tener algun problema cuando no lo consiguen -_ Pude notar que se levantaba

_- Espera Edward, nosotros también venimos -_ Bien! almenos no iría solo! _Desde cuando te preocupas por la salud de personas que casi no conoces?_

_- Muy bien! Yo os guio! -_ Salieron todos los chicos y nos dejaron con la puerta cerrada en el salón. Antes de que la cerraran pude ver la silueta de Edward y me invadió una estraña sensación...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Estos has sido los pensamientos de Bella y ahora retomemos la historia donde se habia quedado!**

**xDDD**


	6. Reflexiones

**Disclaimer;** Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este Fic son de mi pertenencia. Son todos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

_Y ahora sí: lo que pasa en el salón!_ xDD

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reflexiones**

**BellaPOV**

-_ YA ME ESTAS CONTANDO CON DETALLES QUÉ HA SIDO ESO!_ - Gritó Alice justo en mi oido saltando al sofá. Me dió más miedo que cuarenta zombies asesinos juntos!

-_ ¿Qué? ¿El qué?¿De qué hablas Alice?_

-_ Venga Bella! Desde cuando dos desconocidos tienen ese grado de intimidad!?_ - Susurró. Agradecí mil veces que Lauren y Jéssica estuvieran mirando como llovia y Angela buscara una linterna. Pero Rosalie sí que estaba allí...

-_ No Bella! No te preocupes por mi! Jamás faltaría a una chica. Mi hermano me debe demasiados favores. Jajaj! -_ Dijo Rosalie al sentir que la miraba.

-_ És cierto! Ni Rosalie ni yo diremos jamás nada de lo que salga de tus labios! _- Dijo Alice poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón como si fuera un militar.

- _Alice, no sé que tramas, pero entre Edward y yo no hay absolutamente nada_. - Sentencié - _Solo me he asustado un poco_ _y él me ha tranquilizado. Fin. -_ Me puse roja al recordar el_ incidente_ del pasillo.

_- Ya...y esos roces? ¿O acaso creias que se me escaparían cosas así? -_ Dijo Alice haciéndose la ofendida. ¿Cómo le iba a esplicar a mi mejor amiga y a su hermana que sentía cosas tan poco ortodoxas por un semidesconocido? ¿Cómo se esplica eso?

- _Bueno Bella, no te quiero meter cosas en la cabeza, pero...que mi hermano consuele a alguien, és simplemente raro. Lleva tatuado en la frente; "la ley del más fuerte..."_

-_ Me debe haver visto..._

-_ La escusa de que eres una chica no sirve. Puedes meter a Edward en un vestuario femenino tranquilamente que lo más seguro és que salga enfadado y echándote la bronca. Emmet pensó que era gay al principio...Eso fué muy divertido! Jajajaa!_ - Se rió Rosalie del recuerdo y Alice con ella.

-_ En serio? Pues és muy guapo... -_ dijo Alice, orgullosa de su primo.

-_ Sí Alice, lo sé. Pero, desde que murieron nuestros padres biológicos cuando éramos unos niños...-_ bajó la mirada _- que Edward ha estado obsesionado con la música. No és una persona que muestre afecto...le cuesta mucho._

Me invadió una estraña sensación de angustia cuando la imagen de Edward me vino a la cabeza. No imaginaba el motivo por el cual la vida los había castigado así...me oprimía el pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta solo de imaginarme su dolor, el de Rosalie...y el de Edward... Iba a saltar a abrazar a Rose (como ya hacía Alice) cuando oí la puerta del salón chirriar siniestramente.

Todas miramos pensándonos que ya volvían los chicos pero la oscuridad solo nos permitió ver una silueta parada enmedio de la puerta...Quieta y en un completo silencio. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna y Alice me apretó la muñeca derepente, cosa que me hizo saltar ante la tensión del momento.

La silueta dió un paso adelante y ahora, gracias al reflejo de la luna, podíamos ver que llevaba capucha y que de ella caían gotas de agua. Supuse que era de la lluvia que caía fuera, és decir: venía del exterior...y no era ninguno de los chicos...

El individuo dió otro paso al frente y yo me tensé en el sofá, no sabía muy bien lo que haría... Con un movimiento brusco de brazo cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. Todas nos asustamos y Jéssica dió un fuerte grito a lo que el individuo se adelantó hacia donde estaba ella con los brazos en alto. Claramente la quería hacer callar! Jéssica solo profirió más gritos de pánico y ella y Lauren se abrazaron. No podía quedarme ahí parada!

Me levanté del sofá antes de que tocara a Lauren y corrí hacia él. Las piernas me temblaban y el corazón iba a explotarme en cualquier momento, pero por suerte o por desgracia no me caí al gritar...

- _EH!! Déjala en paz!! ¿Quien eres? -_ intenté cogerlo del brazo con el que quería tapar la boca de Jéssica.

Se giró hacia mi y en un rápido movimiento me agarró por las muñecas y las subió hasta mi cara. Solo llegué a ver dos profundas orbes negras que me miraban con una mezcla de miedo y furia que me absorvian...Intenté zafarme pero sus grandes manos me apretaban fuertemente y me arrinconaban contra la pared. Pude ver a Alice levantándose del sofá, con intención de ayudarme, y con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, cuando...

-_ BELLA!!!_ - la voz de Edward gritó mi nombre desde detrás.

Una mano me agarró por la cintura y en medio de un gruñido me empotró contra el cuerpo al que pertenecía, aunque permanecí cogida por las manazas que agarraban mis extremidades. Cerré los ojos mientras se debatían sobre la custodia de mis muñecas, la qual ganó un:

-_SUÉLTALA!!_ - sacado del alma y un golpe seco. En ese momento identifiqué que el cuerpo que me aplastaba contra si era el de Edward. A los pocos segundos un montón de pisadas inundó la habitación y pude ver con los ojos semicerrados como recogían a Jéssica del suelo y consolaban a Angela. El individuo ahora decía cosas a gritos a otras siluetas pero mi cerebro no lo conseguía entender.

Supuse que habían vuelto los chicos y al relajarme después de la tension, mis piernas flaquearon. Esperé resiganda a que mis rodillas chocaran contra el suelo, pero en vez de eso sentí que flotaba, unos brazos me sujetaban en volandas. Edward. Ante ese hecho solo pude abrir los ojos sorprendida para encontrarme con la mayor cara de preocupación de la historia del mundo.

-_ Edward!_

- _shht..Bella ya está! ya pasó!_ - Dijo y me acunó contra él. Me daba lo mismo que Emmet dijera que era gay, como si quería ser una mujer! Me sentía mejor que con nadie que conociera de toda la vida. Entre sus brazos, ya me podían estar llevando al infierno que no me importaría. ¿Porqué me sentía así? Sabía perfectamente que él nunca llegaría a sentir un ápice de lo que sentía yo en ese momento, pero...quizás...

_¿Realmente estás dispuesta a volver a pasar por ese mal rato, Bella?_ Sonó una voz en mi cabeza. Miles de imagenes volvieron a mis ojos;

_*****_

Dos años atrás solo existía una persona para mi. _Él_. Se lo di todo, todo lo que pude. Aunque quizás todo lo que tenía era poco ya que no sirvió para retenerlo junto a mi...él buscaba algo más que solo podía encontrar entre las piernas de mi amiga...Me sentí tan estúpida, tan ilusa, tan engañada...Aunque quizás me lo merecía...por tonta, por confiar en alguien de esa forma...Y lo peor de todo fué que yo sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por él no era _amor_, sino necesidad de tener a alguien a tu lado. Seguro...él fué mi castigo personal por creer que podría llegar a enamorarme de alguien alguna vez. Pero eso no volvería a suceder...

_*****_

Estaba segura de que si Alice hubiera sabido que pensaba esas cosas, me hubiera vuelto a dar uno de sus "violentos" discursos.

Con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el salvaje golpeteo del corazón de Edward, debido a la carrera que acababa de hacer y también podía sentir su fuerte respiración.

- _Bella... Te ha echo algo malo?¿Estás bien? Porfavor dime que no he llegado demasiado tarde...!_ - Rogó en mi oido. Abrí los ojos conmocionada.

- _No! No, Edward, estoy muy bien, enserio_ - Dije moviendo las manos para dar más énfasis a mis palabras. -_ Mira, ya verás! Bájame. -_ me balanceé

-_ Ah-ah-ah-ah! -_ Negó manteniéndome en el aire _- Te tiemblan las piernas, ¿cómo pretendes caminar, si puede saberse?_ - Era verdad. Temblaba como un flan... Cagüen! Edward se rió ante mi cara de frustración. Bueno, almenos ser tan floja servía para que se riera, era reconfortante.

-_ OH! ALICE! Y ANGELA! Y JÉSSICA...!?_ - Dije derepente, acordándome de mis amigas. Porqué siempre era tan lenta de reflejos!?

- _Ya, yaa, ellas están bien_ - me dijo cortando mi recital de nombres.- _Los demás las están cuidando_ - e hizo un gesto indicador con la cabeza. Efectivamente; Mike intentaba serenar los sollozos de Jéss y de Lauren mientras Ben acunaba contra si a Angela, postura que me recordó a como me tenía Edward cogida. Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento.

- _¿Dónde están Emmet, Rose, Eric y Tyler...?_

- _Tyler y Eric han ido a hacerle unas preguntillas a nuestro "invitado" y Emmet ha ido a detener a Rosalie...antes de que ella lo queme vivo y tengamos que esconder un cadaver...!-_ Su mirada de respeto me indicó que no lo decía del todo en broma..._ugh!_

- _Y Alice y Jasper...? - _

- _Tranquila -_ volvió a reir_- Alice y Jasper han ido a buscar cobertura ya que la línea de teléfono no llega aquí arriba._..- Frunció el ceño

- _¿Qué sudede?_

- _No...és solo que...Alice y Jazz estaban sospechosamente calmados...como si no hubiera pasado nada, és...sorprendente!_ - Y sonrió de incredulidad.

- _Ohh, eso en Alice no és nada raro!_ _Jajajaj_- Dije yo. Era verdad Alice tenía la curiosa característica de estar siempre al límite de la hiperactividad por ridiculeces como "la nueva colección de verano de..." pero no ponerse ni _nerviosa _en situaciones de riesgo! Era admirable!

Depronto sentí los ojos de Edward clavados en mi. Lo miré con curiosidad, estaba serio y con una leve arruga en la frente de preocupación.

-_ Bella, seguro que estás bien?_ - ¿Porqué me conocía tanto...?

- _ummh..en realidad...no_. - Ya me volvía a sonrojar!

Sin que me diera tiempo a decir el _"Pero no te preocupes por mi, se me pasará!"_ que tenía planeado, me sujetó más fuerte contra él y se puso a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, conmigo en brazos. Subió las escaleras con asombrosa facilidad, para llevar cinquenta quilos en los brazos, y adiviné donde me llebava; a mi habitación.

-_ Edward no és necesario. Puedo yo sola, de verdad! -_ No me gustaba ser una carga...en ningun sentido!

- _No pienso discutir contigo, Bella_ - dijo él secamente. Esperé a que me bajara al suelo...pero siguió caminando.

- _ummm...no dices que no vas a discutir conmigo?_

_- Exactamente -_ sonrió

_- ..._

_- No estás en condiciones de apañártelas sola, ni de broma._

Iba a protestar pero llegamos al pasillo de mi habitación y, a petición suya, le indiqué qual era la mia y abrí el paño con la mano. No me quejé más: cuanto antes me dejara, antes se iría y yo dejaría de molestarlo. Me recostó en la cama y al dejarme su cabello acarició mi cara y su aliento mi oido. Como antes en la oscuridad, volví a sentir ese deseo irracional de retenerlo junto a mi y abrazarlo fuertemente.

- _Necesitas alguna cosa?_ - Pero estaba claro, que eso no debía pasar nunca.

- _Umh, no. Muchas gracias Edward..._

_- No hay de que. -_ Separó su cabeza de la mia y la puso justo delante, con esa sonrisa torcida que ya me había conseguido hipnotizar horas antes. - _Venga! Cánviate y échate a dormir que és muy tarde y debes estar agotada._ - Dijo separándose de mi aun sonriendo.

- _Sí...-_ Un nuevo miedo vino a mi mente de golpe al ver como se alejaba y me quedaba sola en la habitación -_ Edward... - _volteó _- Crees que se marchará por su cuenta? Quizá hay más de los suyos por aquí fuera...Quizá yo debería salir con la linterna, ya que..._

Mientras decía el último trozo de la frase Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mi y con un ágil movimiento se estiró en la cama a mi lado, pasando por encima mio. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca al verlo recostado a mi lado.

- _Decidido._

-_ Eh-eeeh...? -_ tartamudeé patéticamente

- _Me quedo contigo, hasta que te duermas._ - Dijo sin inmutarse a la vez que echaba mis hombros hacia atrás. - _No me puedo ir sabiendo que tienes ese miedo. -_ Como si fuera lo más básico del mundo _- _

- _NO! Bueno...! yo no quiero molestar más, enserio...!_- Como voy a poder dormir contigo al lado!? Ni con un sedante para elefantes!! - _Estoy bien sola, no te preocupes por mi! Además! Ya no soy una niña pequeña, como para que hagas eso...!_

_- Nadie puede estar bien "solo"-_ Dijo en mi oido y arrancó las sabanas de la cama para cubrirme. Era realmente "incómodo"! _- Ah! Y...No eres ninguna molestia -_ Cerró la luz y soltó una risilla que me puso todos los pelos de punta. Esa noche no iba a dormir, estaba segura.

-_ Y este servilismo? Me vas a cobrar por los servicios, o qué?_ - Le dije en broma. Él no respondió aunque sabía que seguía despierto.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y me acomodé a su presencia. La parte de mi cuerpo que no notaba su calor se quejaba internamente y mis músculos comenzaron a perder masa física. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron y sabía que me estaba a punto de quedar profundamente dormida, quizá como no lo hacía en años...

_-¿Quien sabe...?_ - Me pareció escuchar la voz de Edward en un susurro en el último atisbo de consciencia que me quedaba...pero quizá solo era un sueño...No sería difícil soñar con él...

**EdwardPOV**

Me quise morir por impotente en el momento en el que vi a Bella en manos de ese...ese...tipo.

Sin pensármelo (y si me lo hubiera pensado, habría llegado a la misma conclusión) me lancé hacia él, con una ansiedad totalmente descontrolada. Me sentía como si Bella fuera mantequilla y él un fuego encendido; debía separarla inmediatamente o se desaría. Quise pegarle, arrancarle _alguna cosa_... hacerle mucho daño; en resumen. Pero al tener a Bella entre mis brazos, ese incordio paso a un segundo plano. En ese momento lo más importante era comprovar que estuviera bien, luego ya tendría tiempo de nuestro "asuntillo"...

Sin pensármelo demasiado, por no decir que lo hice por instinto, la llevé hasta su cuarto y la recosté en la cama.

Al sentir como mi aliento se perdía entre su piel, me invadió un estraño deseo de seguir haciéndolo hasta que ella se estremeciera. Muy confuso conmigo mismo me separé de ella (en cuanto pude) y sonreí como si no pasara nada. De verdad, yo me tendría miedo a mi mismo...no, a mi mismo, no. Sinó al ser que se manifestaba esporádicamente en su presencia...era un ser nuevo...y lo peor; descontrolado. No era nada cómodo, incluso era irritante.

Me dispuse a irme de su habitación tan rápido como pudiese (sin que se notara mi nerviosismo) cuando ella...

- _Edward... Crees que se marchará por su cuenta? Quizá hay más de los suyos por aquí fuera...Quizá yo debería salir con la linterna, ya que... -_ Estaba asustada. Oh! Perfecto Edward! Te aseguras y reaseguras de que esta bien fisicamente y ni se te pasa por la cabeza que pueda estar asustada! Eres tonto!

- _Decidido.-_ Salté por encima suyo sin darle un segundo para rechistar. Me iba a quedar con ella quisiera o no.

-_ Eh-eeeh...? _

- _Me quedo contigo, hasta que te duermas _

- _NO! Bueno...! yo no quiero molestar más, enserio...! -_ Ni que fuera culpa suya! -_ Estoy bien sola, no te preocupes por mi! Además! Ya no soy una niña pequeña, como para que hagas eso...! -_ Me iba a dar igual lo que me dijera. No podía ni quería dejarla sola. Había planeado en irme pasando por delante de su cuarto por si las moscas, pero ahora que sabía que tenía miedo...no me iban a echar ni con matarratas!

_- Nadie puede estar bien "solo". Ah! Y...No eres ninguna molestia -_ Eso, que le quedara bien claro. Al apagar las luces alguna cosa estraña se apoderó de mi. No sé como lo mantuve a ralla...Me reí de puro coraje.

-_ Y este servilismo? Me vas a cobrar por los servicios, o qué? -_ Dijo de broma

Poco a poco pude notar como su respiración se hacía más lenta y pesada, se estaba quedando dormida. Yo, está claro, no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos. No entendía mi absurdo comportamiento; no és que Bella necesitase más ayuda que los demás, mucho menos mia! Siempre he sabido que las personas no se necesitan las unas a las otras, una persona sola puede vivir perfectamente...yo era una buena prueba de eso. No me entraba en la cabeza el "porqué" de esa ansia cuando no tenía a Bella en mi campo de visión, era totalemente insano! Me sentía irritablemente protector, aunque casi no sabía nada de ella...

Mientras yo me perdía en laberintos mentales, Bella, inhaló aire derepente. Como si quisiera captar mi atención (cosa que hizo). No puedo calcular cuanto tiempo me quedé mirándola como un demente, pero seguro que demasiado. Me puse a pensar en cómo sería estar con ella, cómo sería su vida, en qué pensaría cuando se queda con la mirada perdida, qué pensaría de mi...?

Dejé la mente en blanco involuntariamente.

- ¿_Quien sabe...? -_ Quien sabe si me cobraré...? NO! No Edward! Acaso estás perdiendo la cabeza?!

Me dejé caer de lado más cerca suyo.

Inhalé su olor y este me hizo acercárme más, incluso, a ella.

Aún con la mente (almenos la cuerda) en blanco, me abalancé sobre ella sin tocarla, apoyando mis manos a los dos lados de su cabeza.

Bajé sobre mis codos entrecerrando los ojos y...

...simplemente colisioné mis labios contra los suyos.

Los suyos entreabiertos e inmoviles y los mios que dejaron un suave beso sobre ellos. Como si de un imán se tratasen, mis labios, sin despegarse del todo de los de Bella, volvieron a besarlos...Una y otra vez! Fué increible la cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que descubrí en ese momento! No podía parar de rozarme contra ella, como si fuera una droga mortal. Hasta que, en un ataque de cordura, me aparté de ella brutalmente, cosa que incluso le dolió a mi cerebro.

_Me habrá dado una insolación?..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Otra vez me ha pasado! Si no los subo de 2 en 2...la cosa no abanza! xd**

**Pero ya esta, a partir de ahora los haré de 1 en 1, porque ahora empieza lo bueno, una vez que Bella y Edward sienten algoo....**

**xDDDD**

**ya vereis!!! SOY MALA! xDD**

**pero adoro los finales felicess....tururuu....xDDDD**

**un besazoO!OO!**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REWIEWS!!! ME HAN HECHO FELIZ! ENSERIO!, NO OS LO IMAGINAIS!**

**_OSKIEROOOo!_**

**:)**


	7. Desconocido confidente

**Disclaimer;** ningun personaje del FiC me pertenece, son toditos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

Quien será el "asaltante" de las chicas?? xD

Enjoy it!!! =D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Desconocido confidente**

**BellaPOV**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente demasiado adormilada. Sin un solo rasgo de consciencia aparente. Podría decir que hacia años que no dormía tan profundamente, desde que era pequeña: la última vez mis padres creyeron que había caido en coma y todo...

A los cinco minutos de quedarme mirando el techo descubrí una sensación de calor a mi lado. Al principio no identifiqué a que se debía pero noté que _el foco de calor_ se movía de forma pausada, al son de una respiración tranquila. Me asusté! Giré la cabeza abruptadamente y mis manos fueron hacia mi pecho en un reflejo de protección. Medio adormilada lo vi...

La faz totalmente relajada de Edward a centímetros de mi cara. Sus ojos cerrados dejaban apreciar unas densas pestañas negras. El pelo cobrizo alborotado, aun más despeinado después de una noche de sueño. Sus mejillas levemente sonsoradas, se movian rítmicamente al son de su respiración igual que el resto de su cuerpo, el qual estaba muy cerca (por no decir enganchado) al mio.

Me encantó la sensación de tener toda su calor rodeándome un costado, ya que al ser más grande de complexión y quedar dormido de lado, había caido apoyándose en mi. Tenía un brazo doblado por el codo, sujentándole la cabeza, cosa que me permitía verlo desde una posición un pelín más baja, y el otro me rodeaba la cintura, aunque parecía haberlo hecho inconscientemente. Depronto dejó escapar un mini suspiro que me hizo fijarme en sus labios: medio abiertos, carnosos y al 100% besables, que se movian con cada respiración como invitándome a entrar.

Involuntariamente me acercé a ellos, aun semi dormida. Su respiración se mezcló con la mia y cuando estaba apunto de rozarlo, él, dejó escapar un gemidito que me despejó por completo.-_ ¿¡Pero qué había estado a punto de hacer?! Pués de besarlo, está claro!! OHHH! Seré tonta! -_

Observándolo me sentí estrañamente bien, relajada, feliz...Él era todo lo que nunca hubiese podido desear, y que por descontado, lo que nunca se me estaría permitido tener...Pero aun así mis manos se dirgieron a su rostro y lo acariciaron con miedo a que se despertara y se molestara.

Me sentí mal por estar aprovechándome así de un "inconsciente" y decidí que necesitaba una ducha...de agua helada! A ver si me relajaba...Sin molestarlo, me saqué su brazo de encima (cosa que me costó) y me alejé de él saltando de la cama suavemente. No quería despertarlo. Al salir de su lado se movió molesto tocando mi lado con su brazo, aun durmiendo. Soltó un ruidito como de disgusto que me hizo sonrojarme, _¿eso quería decir que le gustaba mi compañía? O solo buscaba la calor de algo...?_

Me fuí al baño sin hacer ruido, solo eran las 6 de la mañana. Abrí el agua de la ducha después de coger la ropa y una toalla y esperé a que se calentara. Daba lo mismo que estuviéramos en verano, yo solía ducharme con agua caliente en todas las estaciones, está claro que lo de la ducha fría era una metáfora, ya que el agua helada me provoca espasmos...y muy mal humor!

Cuando se calentó lo suficiente dejé que todos mis músculos se relajaran.

Sin quererlo me vino a la cabeza el vívido sueño que había tenido esa noche y casi me mareo de la impresión; no se me ocurría otra cosa que soñar que Edward...me besaba!Me puse el doble de roja que de costumbre debido al agua caliente y me di golpecitos en la cabeza con la alcachofa* por pervertida.

Salí de la ducha al cabo de un rato y me enrollé una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Miré mi pelo en el espejo mientras me lo peinaba y me dispuse a secármelo antes de nada, para que no se me mojara la ropa limpia. Justo cuando me giré para coger el secador que Alice me prestó el día anterior alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar...

Me giré y vi a un chico de piel morena, alto y muy robusto: como Emmet diría yo. El pelo negro le caía por encima de los hombros y le daba un aspecto Indio muy atractivo, a mi parecer. Sus ojos me recordaron a algo, dos orbes negras, profundas y absorventes que..._espera! Yo ya los había visto antes! Era él!! Mi asaltante de la noche anterior!_ En ese instante a mi cerebro le pareció divertido darme a imaginar mil formas de muertes y sufrimientos distintas y , encima, mi boca había perdido la capacidad de emitir ningun sonido...

El chico se me quedó mirando con cara de besugo durante el rato que yo iba mutando en diferentes tonalidades entre el rojo, el blanco y el azul.

_- Ei...-_ Se adelantó un paso y yo me pusé a la defensiva con el secador. _Vale! Quizá, por sus dimensiones no le haría mucho daño, pero un buen golpe de secador en la cabeza: duele!_ Lo sabía por esperiencia. Alzó una ceja incrédulo - _Me vas a atacar con el secador, chica?_ - Dijo con una grave voz a la que mis piernas respondieron flaqueando. Daba mucho miedo!

_- No...n...no te acerqués más!_ - Dije tartamudeando. Ala! "Que el depredador no huela el miedo de su presa" seguro! - _Quién eres? y qué quieres de mi??_

_- Tranquila gatita! -_ Rió -_ Ya se lo he esplicado a tus compañeros, lo entendieron y me dejaron quedarme. -_ Dijo levantando las manos y acercándose más a mi... EDWARD!! Daría mi alma por tener a Edward cerca en ese momento o almenos por poder llamarlo, me sentía segura con él...

_- ¿Qué? Pero qué dices? -_ Seguía apuntándole con el cacharro aunque solo fuera apoyo psicológico.

- _Vengo de la islita de al lado, de la reserva.- _suspiró_ - Llegué hasta la orilla con mi barca pero me despisté y empezó a hacer mal tiempo y no pude volver. Entré en la casa buscando ayuda pero no había luz y la puerta estaba abierta. Os iba a dar esplicaciones cuando tu amiga se puso a chillar...me pongo nervioso cuando la gente chilla sin motivo, y bueno... soy un poco bestia!_ _Jeje! Se lo espliqué ayer a los otros y me dejaron quedar sin problemas_- Eso último lo dijo orgulloso. - _¿Contenta?_

_- No! -_ Dije sin pensar - _Y no te acerques más!_

_- ¿Porqué no...? -_ Parecia divertido con mi situación. Se acercó otro paso más a mi y me quitó el secador de las manos. Mi cerebro reaccionó y yo, por fin, chillé...tan fuerte como pude.

Él se quedó quieto a pocos centímetros de mí con la mandíbula encajada y las cejas fruncidas. Yo lo estaba mirando con la nunca totalmente contraida; sí que era tan alto como Emmet! Cada vez me sentía más aterrorizada con su cara de enfado.

Cuando creía que a la mañana siguiente mi esquela saldría en la subportada del periódico internacional, el chico indio hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás con un hombro...no, él no, alguien lo había empujado bestialmente.

Al apartarse pude ver a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, aun con algo de sueño, y una cara de _mala leche_ impresionante. Tenía al chico moreno cogido por el hombro en un agarre que se lo hubiera dislocado a una persona normal. Él se giró encarando a Edward con un movimiento que creí que le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Edward en vez de acongojarse se preparó para devolvérselo en caso de que lo intentara. Estaba realmente furioso!

Estuvieron unos dos minutos (eternos) gruñéndose el uno al otro cuando por fin habló el chico moreno:

-_ ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, imbécil?_ - dijo con los dientes chirriando.

- _Apártarte de ella, subnormal!_ - Contestó Edward que se iba poniendo rojo.

_- Ni que me la fuera a comer!!_

_- JA! Más querrías!!_

- _Oye chaval no me toques...!-_ Dijo el chico acercándose más a Edward con los puños en alto. Él me miró por un segundo.

- _Bella, ven aquí!_ - Dijo Edward cogiendome de la muñeca en un esquivo del chico. Me puso detrás suyo y me empujó con su cuerpo. - _Si quieres que te parta la cara tendrás que esperar a que Bella se vaya, no es muy cortés destrozar a alguien delante de una chica, Jacob. - ¿_Jacob? ¿Se llamaba Jacob?

_- JA! eso lo dirás por mi, supongo! -_ Edward no contestó - _Mira, Edward, no quiero mancharme las manos así que ¿porqué no te disculpas y listo?_

_- YO!? DISCULPARME YO!? -_ A Edward casi se le pone voz de pito. - _Ahora resultará que soy yo el que va entrando en el baño de una pobre chica mientras esta se ducha y está totalmente desnuda, a la qual horas antes casi la mato de un susto, por inútil!! Claro! Como no me he disculpado antes!?_ - Estaba rojo!

- _¿Qué pasa Edward ni que fuera tu chica! En ningun momento me ha dicho que le disgustase!_ - Edward se quedó parado derepente, se fué poniendo blanco y finalmente se giró hacia mí con una espresión torturada.

-_ Bella tú...-_ seguía blanco - _Yo...lo siento..._

_- ¿Qué? No! no! Edward, claro que no me gusta!! Le apalearía sino fuera porqué solo me haría más daño yo! -_ Jacob se rió con ganas y me miró con una espresión que no pude comprender, mientras Edward recuperaba el color y se volvía hacia él. Me cubrió con su cuerpo al ver como me miraba.

- _Serás...-_ gruñó.

- _EH! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _- Una vocecilla, que rápidamente reconocí como la de Alice gritó a mi espalda - _Bella!! ¿¡Que haces en toalla, en el baño y con Edward y Jacob!?_ Mis neuronas analizaron sus palabras y aprecié su significado poniéndome roja como la sangre.

- _AH! Alice! Yo...me estaba duchando y Jacob...luego Edward porqué yo chillé...y!_ - Debía esplicarlo todo y muy rápido antes de que pensara cosas raras!

- _Jajajajaa! Ya Bella! No entinedo nada! Jajaajja!_ - Rió Alice - _Anda, tranquila._ - Me rodeó los hombros - _Quiero veros fuera del baño, pero ya!!_ - Les amenazó a Jacob y Edward y señaló la puerta de salida.

- _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué se estaban a punto de matar esos dos?_ - Dijo cerrando la puerta

- _Esque Jacob, el moreno, a entrado derepente en el baño, y yo he chillado y Edward me ha vendido a ayudar...-_ Alice subió las dos cejas de golpe como sino se lo creyera.

-_ ¿Por eso se iban a arrancar la piel?_

_- Sí...creo_

_- Vaya! Pero que interesante... -_ se sonrió achinando los ojos.

Me acabé de vestir con ayuda de Alice y me esplicó que lo que me había esplicado Jacob era verdad, y que, además, pasaría un tiempo aquí ya que su barca había quedado hecha pedazos por el temporal. También me esplicó que Emmet, Rose, Edward y Jasper vendrían a dormir a petición colectiva de las chicas, aun asustadas por culpa de Jacob.

Salí de la habitación en busca de Edward, debía darle las gracias por haberme _salvado_ no una, sino dos veces! Aunque no sabía como lo iba a hacer sin sufrir un colapso, ya que cada vez que recordaba que casi lo había besado me inbadía una vergüenza brutal.

Mientras repasaba mi discurso mentalmente sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para volver a encararme con Jacob _¿qué quería ahora?_ Se me aceleró el corazón involuntariamente.

- _Hola Bella!_ - sonrió

- _Hola...¿qué quieres?_

- _No te pongas agresiva, porfavor_. - Puso cara de pena - _Ya sé que hemos empezado mal pero han sido malditas casualidades_ - Era bestia hasta para hablar...- _Por eso creo que podríamos llevarnos bien si lo hiciéramos bien, no crees?_

_- Eh?-_ Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y me extendió la mano.

- _Hola encantado, me llamo Jacob Black_ - esperó con la mano levantada

- _Bella, Swan_ - no pude evitar sonreir cuando se emocionó al ver que le daba otra oportunidad. Quizá no era mala persona, solo nos habíamos conocido en circumstancias...estrañas.

- _Siento mucho haberte asustado_ - Rió - _en dos ocasiones...!_

_- No pasa nada. Pero no te hagas el gallito ahora, que asustarme es lo más sencillo del mundo! -_ Tuve que reirme cuando soltó una gran risotada.

- _¿Quieres dar un paseo?_ - no se le iba la sonrisa

- _Sí, claro_ - ¿que más podía decir?

Dimos tumbos por la playa mientras él me esplicaba la cara del mayordomo cuando provocó, por accidente, un cortocircuito que quemó los plomos y luego lo apagó con lo primero que encontró y fué a revisar el contador de fuera de la casa. Por eso mismo Jacob encontró la puerta abierta. Fué tan cómico verle imitar al pobre ancianito que no me podía aguantar las lágrimas. Era realmente fácil hablar con él y me lo estaba pasando tan bien! Jacob me habló de su casa y de su família y, por como lo contó, me dieron ganas de conocerlos.

Se fué haciendo de noche y yo le propuse de volver a casa antes de que alguien nos echara de menos.

- _Tu novio estará preocupado, supongo_- dije bufando

- _Eh? ¿Qué novio?_

_- El repipi, ese! -_ ... - _Edward -_ aclaró al ver que no caía en nadie.

- _AH!_ - me puse roja - _no! Edward no es mi novio!_ - _Que más quisiera....Bella! contrólate!_

_- Ah no? Pués deberías decírselo, porqué él está convencido de que sí lo es...-_ repusó

- _Eh? ¿porqué dices eso? -_ Edward quería o creía o....?

_- Nosé...es como te mira, como me ha intentado arrancar los ojos por verte en toalla...-_ me sonrojé a lo bestia- _Una muy buena visión, porcierto... -_ sonrió maliciosamente. Intenté que mis pómulos no se evaporaran y aceleré la marcha, molesta. - _Ei! Lo siento! Era solo una broma..._ - Me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

-_ Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie!_ - Almenos que nadie, a parte de Alice, supiera de mi pequeño desliz

- _Te lo juro_! - Dijo haciendo un gesto solemne de broma.

- _Esta bien...-_ era muy difícil estar enfadada mucho rato con él - _seremos confidentes!_

_- JAJA! Sí! me gusta! -_ Rió y me pasó un de sus enormes brazos por los hombros. Se estaba super cómodo en comparación con la fresca que empezaba a hacer al lado de la playa. Su piel era como la de una estufa encendida!

Nos fuimos directamente a casa...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy a punto de caer en K.O pero...he acabado otro capítulOO! xO

*sonido de aplausos a lo bestia*

xDDD

ajaj ajajaj aja

este ha sido un poco la presentación de Jacob y que Edward no lo podía tener todo tan fácil, ni Bella tampoco...juju!

xDD

ya veremos!

un besazoo!O! hasta la próxima!!

os kiero mis lectores!!!!

**MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS GO Y VUESTROS REWIWES!!!**

**son mi gasolina! d verdad! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!! **

:))


	8. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Disclaimer**; ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este FiC me pertenecen. Son todos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

Enjoy It!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

**EdwardPOV**

El sueño comenzó a hacer estragos conmigo, reduciéndome a mis instintos más básicos.

Verla así, dormida entre mis brazos, me provocaba miles de reacciones nuevas y diferentes pero a la vez me sentía como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda mi vida. Era como si hubiera sido engendrado con ese fin; el de cuidar de Bella.

Mi brazo derecho rodeaba posesivamente su cintura y la sujetava por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría la estúpida idea de apartarla de mi. Le había prometido a Bella que me iría en cuanto se quedara dormida pero...ahora que el sueño me estaba venciendo y mis ideas habían sido amortiguadas, todos mis sentidos me gritaban que metiera debajo de las mantas y me quedara dormido amarrado a ella. Seguramente se enfurecería cuando se despertara y me descubriera pero...merecía la pena.

- _Tsst! Edward!_ - Una voz me reclamó cuando ya empezaba a caer en la oscuridad y me sobresalté estrujando a Bella contra mi. Ella soltó un largo suspiro. - _Tranquilo soy yo; Jasper._ - La voz rió.

- _Jasper? Qué pasa?_ - De verdad tenía sueño...

-_ Nada, solo venía a decirte que ya hemos solucionado lo de Jacob_

- _Jacob?_ - Pregunté molesto

- _Sí, el chico que creíamos que había atacado a las chicas._

- _Qué todavía esta aquí ese...! _

_- Edward respira!_ - Me cortó Jasper - _Todo a sido un malentendido. No quería hacer daño a nadie, solo es que_...- Empezó a contarme su historia pero yo estaba ocupado manteniendo a mis párpados a raya.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté con la luz solar y sentí un vacio a mi lado que me revolvió el estómago._ ¿Y Bella?._ A medio despertarme oí un grito que reconocí como el de Bella y antes que mi cabeza lo asimilara, mis piernas saltaron hacia la puerta y en dos grandes zancadas llegué al lugar del qual provenía el grito.

Vale. Definitivamente estaba soñando. Estaba claro que no podía estar pasando de verdad. Bella, desnuda (semi) delante de un chico unas tres veces más grande que ella, con cara de pánico y empuñando un....¿secador?. _¿En qué cabeza cabe? _No puedo recordar que dije o hice, realmente. Sé que me abalancé contra él, solo quería proteger a Bella y que me dejé volver a secuestrar por mis instintos. De mi boca salieron palabras, más bien veneno, y mis brazos estaban muy ocupados poniéndola detrás de mi cuerpo. Tampoco sé como llegó Alice y nos echó de allí, pero de pronto me ví fuera del labavo con _el tio ese_ (nótese mi desprecio) que decía llamarse Jacob y que tenía muchas ganas de romper algo por el gran ridículo, que me daba la impresión, acababa de hacer...

- _Oye, de qué vas?_ - Me sorprendí cuando habló de nuevo

- _Qué dices?_ - Escupí

- _Si no quieres que te deje tú novia, deberías darle más espacio, sabes?_ - Dijo en el tono más burlón que consiguió imitar. - _Para que conozca a otros chicos y esas cosas..._ - Se señaló a si mismo. Eso me volvió a sacar de mis casillas.

- _De verdad quieres que te arregle la cara...!_ - Gruñí incluso haciéndome daño en los dientes.

El causante de mis dolores de cabeza comenzó a reir a grandes carcajadas y se fue por el pasillo, sin ninguna prisa moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Si hubiese podido, me hubiera avalanzado sobre él pero la rabia me retenía fijamente clavado en el suelo.

_- Homoerectus...!_ - Escupí al aire y me fui directo a mi habitación. ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer estupideces? Me interné en mi cama y me cubrí totalmente con las mantas. Estaba furioso, no, más que furioso estaba decepcionado; yo no me ponía así por ridiculeces de ese tipo. Es más! Siempre me tocaba a mí ser el mediador en las disputas entre Rose y Emmet. Se suponía que yo era el cuerdo! Pero en menos de dos días una sola persona me había hecho hacer más absurdidades que en toda mi vida junta! La imagen del beso "robado" de la noche vino a mi cabeza como si fuera un disparo mortal...o eso me pareció. Dí mil gracias por tener la cara debajo de la almohada, sino, seguro que me habría puesto rojo al recordar de como me apoderé de sus carnosos labios.

No me pude volver a dormir pero tampoco salí de la cama, no quería sufrir el espantoso qüestionario que seguro tenía preparado para mí, Alice. Pasada la hora de comer, mi estómago ya no pudo más y me exigió que fuera a la cocina, comiera algo y me enfrentara a lo que tuviera que pasar... Y así lo hice.

Me infiltré en la cocina y cogí lo primero que encontré en la nevera. Salí disparado hacia el salón y mientras engullía, era una buena señal no haberme encontrado con nadie hasta ahora. Seguro que se habían ido todos a la playa, recordé que Jasper me había comentado algo por la noche y que yo le tiré un cojín como respuesta...**ups!** bueno, luego ya me disculaparía.

Cuando acabé de comer me fui a dar un paseo para ver si conseguía poner mis ideas en orden...pero resultó mucho peor... ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Porqué me sentía tan ansioso por no saber donde estaba Bella? Total no era nada mío...¿o si? ¿Porqué me había comportado así por la noche, en qué estaba pensando? Sin darme cuenta volvía a la cocina y ni siquiera me dió tiempo de volver a la realidad cuando...

- _Edward!!!_ - Saltó una voz a mi lado.

_- Alice...¿qué pasa? -_ cara de inocencia-cara de inocencia-cara de inocencia!!

_- Lo sabes perfectamente...-_ Dijo levantando una ceja y mirándome por encima de sus pestañas. - _Dime, ¿qué hacíais tú y Jacob en el lavabo con Bella en esas condiciones? _- Cogió una manzana y le dió un bocado.

- _Bueno, como seguro que ella ya te ha esplicado; gritó y yo lo escuché y la fui a ayudar, porque ya sabes que cuando chillas es porque te está pasando algo malo...-_ Edward no dices más que incoherencias!

- _Ya ya! primito, lo que quiero saber es; ¿porqué? _

_- Eh?_

- _¿Porqué te pusiste hecho un mosferatu cuando Jacob se te puso chulo? Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para sospechar de algo, no crees?_ - Rió - _Aunque Bella, como siempre, no se da cuenta de nada_ - Dijo con cariño.

_- No sé que quieres decir..._ - retórica!

_- ¿Te gusta?_

Esa pregunta me pilló completamente desprotegido y chocó contra mis neuronas como si de una bomba nuclear se tratase. No pude contestar a Alice mientras ella me miraba entre divertida y seria. ¿Gustarme? ¿A mí? Es decir; yo no sabía que era eso...No podía permitirme que me gustara, ¿cómo iba eso a ser posible? Pero entonces ¿porqué me sentía así? La última vez que tuve esa sensación...las dos personas que más quería del mundo acabaron metidas en una caja de madera a exposición de los ojos de un montón de buitres carroñeros que se chupaban los dedos por una porción de su fortuna, que en aquel momento yo no sabía que poseian...

**FLASHBACK**

**El cuerpo inerte de mi madre acompañaba a la caja cerrada de mi padre, la qual no quisieron abrir en público ya que no era adecuado que unos niños vieran en las condiciones en las que había quedado su cuerpo.**

**Yo solo tenía 7 años entonces y Rosalie 5. Algo me decía que mi obligación era mantenerla entretenida para que dejara de llamarlos a través de los cristales; si continuaba así temía que se ahogara.**

**No entendía muy bien porqué, pero me sentía tan confuso que nisiquiera tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que sus padres ya no volverán más? Qué te has quedado solo en este mundo y que todavía no tienes derecho a hacer nada por tu cuenta, cuando ni siquiera sabes si le importas a nadie. Rose no paraba de llorar pero a mi no me importaba, mi cerebro solo quería asismilarlo, pero no podía, claro...**

**Una señora cogió a mi hermana en brazos y ella todavía lloró más ya que no conocía a la extraña. Esta al ver que armaba alboroto le intentó tapar la boca a lo que Rose respondió intentando apartarle la mano. La odiosa mujer comenzó a chillar a Rosalie y la niña ante tal trato todavía lloró más. No dejaba de llamar a nuestros padres, inertes y pálidos otro lado de la salita. La mujer, respaldada por un seboso hombre de traje zarandeó a Rosalie y ella se quejó, tan pequeña un simple zarandeo podía causarle mucho daño. **

**No me pude controlar más. No lloré cuando me dieron la noticia de la muerte de mis padres. No sentí nada cuando los mayores decidían con quien nos quedaríamos a partir de ahora pero...el peor dolor se lleva por dentro.**

**Mientras se me inundaban los ojos y se me descontrolaba la respiración mis piernas se pusieron a darle patadas a las de la mujer que sostenía a Rose. Chillé que la dejara en paz y no me hizo ningún caso, estaba ocupada dando gritos de dolor y soltando palabrotas. El dolor comenzó a recorerme el cuerpo y mi llanto se mezcló con el, casi afónico, de mi hermana. Comencé a temblar pero seguí asestándole patadas a la señora y al aire. **

**Depronto unos brazos de hombre me cogieron por la espalda y pude ver como una mujer cogía a Rosalie de los brazos de la dolorida señora. Creí que me la había "ganado" por pegar a alguien, pero no me importó en absoluto: solo quería tener sobre seguro a mi hermana y necesitaba descargarme como fuera. Al contrario de los gritos que creí que recibiría, sentí un cálido abrazo por parte del hombre y sus labios dieron suaves besos en mi pelo y me pedía que me calmara. La señora le aconsejó al hombre que me sostenía, al qual llamó Carlisle, que nos llebaran a "casa". Él asintió y nos llevaron a un coche. Yo no dejé de llorar en todo el trayecto y Rose se quedó dormida en los brazos de aquella señora, a la que llamaban Esme...**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-_ Parece que te he dado en qué pensar, ¿verdad primito?_ - La voz de Alice me irrumpió en mis pensamientos - _Bueno, supongo que algún día debía ser el primero_. - Me sonrió con cariño, como si también hubiera visto mis recuerdos. - _No te estreses, tómatelo con tranquilidad y déjame lo demás mí, vale? -_ Me dijo al oido y me besó la mejilla para salir de la cocina dando pequeños saltitos.

Inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la mejilla y noté como una lágrima había resbalado por mi mejilla y se detenía en la comisura de mis labios. Odiaba llorar, solo servía para que la gente se compadeciera de mi y, eso, lo odiaba todavía más...

Sentí un ruido detrás mío y me giré de golpe. Allí estaba ella...la causante de todos mis dilemas existenciales. Tan perfecta dentro de ella misma, tan frágil y bonita sin darse cuenta, tan _Bella_...Con los ojos muy grandes y la boca levemente abierta como queriendo decir algo. Se acercó a mi con los brazos en alto, me dieron ganas de enterrarme en ellos, apretarla fuerte junto a mí y llorar todo lo que no había podido de niño, pero me controlé y bajé mi cara hacia la mesa.

- _Edward..._ - Se aproximó más a mi y sentí millones de cargas eléctricas recorrer hasta el último de mis poros, incluso los que no entraban en contacto con su piel y se morian por hacerlo.

Y...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buennnnno! un poquito del pasado de Edward

:))

muchisimas gracias por leerloo!!

**me haceis super feliz, enseriOOO!**

**miles de gracias** por todos vuestros **RWIEWS** I los **GO!!**

un besazo enorme para todos!

**CUIDAOS MUCHO!!!**

=DD


	9. Irreversible

**Disclaimer;** ninguno de los personajes de este FiC me pertenece. Son todos de Stephanie Meyer.

:)

salut! xD

**ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE!:** este capítulo estaría calificado como**M** por algunas de sus escenas eróticas. Lo aviso por si a alguien no le apetece leerlo o le puede resultar ofensivo.

:) Muchas gracias.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Irreversible**

**BellaPOV**

Edward. Apoyado en la mesa. Llorando.

Mi campo de visión se redujo de golpe a esos tres básicos conceptos. Quise saberlo todo, ¿porqué lloraba? ¿cómo podía consolarle? ¿quién le había echo llorar (y luego perseguirlo hasta el infierno)? ¿Porqué me importaba tantísimo verlo así?...

Dí un paso adelante y él me oyó llegar, se giró hacia mi y mi corazón casi explota al ver sus rojos ojos bañados en lágrimas dentro de esa carita de desolación. Mi mano se fue a posar, instintivamente, sobre su cara y mis dedos limpiaron sus lágrimas. Al principio parecía sorprendido pero se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos ante mi tacto. Verlo así, con los ojos cerrados y tan indefenso ante mi, hizo que mi estómago sufriera un ataque de cosquillas torturadoras.

- _Edward..._ - no quería seguir viéndolo así - _no llores más. No sé que te pasa pero quizá si me lo explicas yo pueda..._

- _No. Tranquila, Bella_ - sin abrir los ojos apretó mi mano contra su cara con la suya propia - _ya me estas ayudando..._ - nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando suspiró.

- _Edward -_ no podía soportar verlo sufrir y no hacer nada. Le arrebaté la mano de la cara y me lancé ha abrazarlo por la cintura, acurrucando su cara entre mi hombro y mi cabeza. - _llora lo que quieras, no me voy a ir._

_**Como dar un salto al vacio,  
o robar un pétalo a una flor.  
**_

-_ Yo..._ - se le obsturó la voz - _Bella..._ - su cuerpo tembló cuando me abrazó contra él con más fuerza de lo habitual y volvió a llorar.

Me limité ha abrazarlo sin quejarme por su fuerza mientras él lloraba, ya que , al no saber porque lo hacía, no podía consolarlo de ninguna manera... Cuando se calmó no me soltó de su agarre pero si que aflojó un poco los brazos.

- _Lo siento..._ - susurró contra mi cuello - _vaya escenita que has tenido que ver_. - intentó reir sin ganas

- _No digas tonterías!_ - no pensaría disculparse por pasarlo mal, supongo...! - _¿Estas mejor?_ - me separé un poco de él para mirarle a la cara.

Sus ojos aún conservaban unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes pero ahora flameaban verdes e intensos, de una manera que jamás había visto en el tiempo que lo conocía. Me vino a la cabeza hacía dos días en el bar, pero claro... no lo tenía tan cerca.

Solté todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe. Había estado tan concentrada en reconfortarlo y en su dolor que no había caido en lo cerca que estaba de su olor, de su mirada, de su formado cuerpo, de esos brazos que me rodeaban posesivos, de sus labios... Ahora que me percataba de todo eso mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso y mis mejillas se cubrieron de un delatador rojo.

Estaba 100% segura de que Edward podía escuchar mis latidos y podía ver mi vergüenza perfectamente y eso solo contribuyó a que todavía fuera peor. Mi mente comenzó a buscar excusas pero justo cuando iba a soltar qualquier tontería sentí un calor húmedo en el cuello. Se me puso el pelo de punta al comprobar que lo que besaba mi pelipuntiagudo cuello eran los carnosos labios de Edward...

_**Como entrar de vuelta al paraiso,  
o añadir un verso a esta canción.  
Como hacer un surco en un vinilo,  
o pintar un trazo en un van gogh.**_

Se me abrió la boca de sopetón y exhalé todo el aire que pude. No sé si por miedo o por excitación, enterré mis dedos en su pelo y sujeté el brazo que me rodeaba la cintura más fuerte contra mí mientras él seguía torturando la piel de mi cuello con lo que al principio eran delicados besos que acabaron convirtiéndose en ardientes choques de piel febril. No veía la manera de hacerle saber que quería eso mismo, pero en mis labios y en el resto de mi cuerpo. Perdía la cordura por poro de piel que rozaba. ¿Pero cómo no me había dado cuenta del gran deseo que sentía por él? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega cómo para no ver que cada centímetro de mi necesitaba más de si? ¿Cómo era posible qué necesitara tanto de una persona que hace unos días solo fuera un sueño? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Amaba a Edward Cullen?... Y si esta vez...

_**Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
que el destino lo marcó.**  
_

**EdwardPOV**

Sentí su cálida mano en mi mi mejilla. Lo último que quería hacer era abrir los ojos, por miedo a que, al hacerlo, todo fuera un sueño. Ella limpió mis lágrimas y eso me conmovió profundamente. Sí, la muerte de mis padres hacía tiempo que la había superado, ahora podía ir a visitar sus tumbas sin miedo ha acabar llorando por la calle. Lo que sentía ahora era mucho peor, no era algo que se pudiera curar con el tiempo ya que no sabía ni como llamarlo. Una vez que comprendí que todo es efímero, que todo se va, me juré a mi mismo no volver a sufrir de esa manera por nadie más. No quería amar a alguien para después perderlo y así lo hice. Durante mucho tiempo, no dejé que nadie supiera nada de mi y yo tampoco sabía nada de ellos. Solo me comunicaba con mi hermana y con mis padres adoptivos, a los que acabé cogiendo cariño sin querer. Poco a poco descubrí la manera de relacionarme con la gente sin que esta supiera nada de mi vida, y así he conseguido ser lo que soy...

Ahora, en tan solo dos días, una criatura delicada y frágil, nada que en un principio llame la atención como un elemento sospechoso, estaba cambiando cosas dentro de mí. Bella, sin querer, había conseguido cosas que quienes se las propusieron no consiguieron conmigo. ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Porqué me había atraido desde el primer momento? ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de ella? ¿La amaba? Pero yo no sabía como hacerlo... No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, ¿cómo podía saber lo que sentía por ella?

Bella se tiró a mis brazos y yo la rodeé con los mios por puro instinto. De verdad la quería tener cerca, tan cerca como fuese posible. Me desahogué de todos los sentimientos acumulados durante años. Sentí como si estuviera lavando mi alma al costado de un peligroso acantilado pero que Bella me sujetara para no caerme esperando paciente a que acabara de sanearme. Me faltaron palabras para describir toda mi gratitud. La única manera de hacerme comprender que encontré fue el lenguaje universal; el del cuerpo.

La miré a los ojos y ella parecía querer decirme algo oculto mientras intentaba consolarme. Lo que no sabía era que ya lo había conseguido TODO. Ahora estaba convencido. Podían llamarme loco, inconsciente o vividor. Tenía claro que lo primero que quería ver al despertarme el resto de mi vida eran esos ojos marrones. Que quería sentir sus manos encima de las mias, que quería oirla a todas horas. Para lo bueno y para lo malo...

**_Como hablar rompiendo un secreto,  
o escribir mi firma en el papel.  
Como ver que vuelve a ser invierno,  
y que los niños ya me tratan de usted.  
Como abrir mi hucha de dinero,  
o decidir ser 3 en vez de 2.  
_**

La suave piel de su cuello, la misma que me llamaba insistentemente desde que la conocí, ahora estaba a menos de un centímetro de ser deborada por mis labios, me dejé llevar. Dí un suave beso a esa rosada piel y sentí como se estremecía bajo mi tacto. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y las manos me dolieron de estar paradas sobre su espalda. Empujaban por recorrer su cuerpo entero pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. A cambio de todo el ansia que me deboraba por dentro noté como mis labios cada vez se movían más salvajemente sobre su piel y el estremecimiento fue en _crescendo_, a si como mi pasión contenida.

**_Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
que el destino lo marco.  
_**

Entonces hizo algo que no no me hubiera esperado jamás y que me hizo perder la visión unos segundos. Una de sus manos se colocó en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y, mientras acariciaba mi pelo, apretaba mi boca contra su cuello pidiéndome más. Su otra mano apretó mi brazo augmentando la presión en este. No sé si aún me quedaba algo de sentido común, lo que sé que sé es que, en el mismo instante en el que me tocó atrayéndome, perdí todo tipo de juicio...

Cogí aire bruscamente y le mordí un poco la, ahora roja, piel del cuello sin llegar ha hacerle ningun daño. Me encantó esa sensación de poder sobre ella. Pero más me gustó el jadeo de deseo que salió de sus labios. Me estaba desesperando por probar sus labios. En un brusco movimiento llevé mi descontrolada boca en busca de la suya y ella me recibió con _los labios abiertos_. Antes de besarla la observé unos instantes, era relamente lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Notaba como toda mi calor corporal iba augmentando y como la mesa comenzaba a ceder ante el peso de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Me daba exactamente lo mismo!

- _Edward..._ - ronroneó con el aire que se escapó de sus carnosos labios.

Una punzada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo. Me llamaba a mí. A mí! Sin poder controlarme más me lancé a deborar su boca ansioso. Mis labios chocaron contra los suyos, y lo volvieron a hacer, y volvieron a hacerlo una vez más. Cuando ella los abría para volver a apretar yo los besaba con deleite y luego la acompañaba en ese placentero baile. Ya había besado antes, era verdad. Pero nunca jamás lo había hecho como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. En mi vida había experimentado tanta excitación por nada.

Mi lengua también quiso saborear esa deliciosa miel y lamió su labio inferior. Bella soltó un gemido que me puso el pelo de punta y provocó reacciones en mi no muy decorosas... Su legua salió en pos la mía, buscándola y yo no pensaba negarle absolutamente nada. Nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaban perfectos, como piezas de algun puzlze maravilloso. Mantener esa postura me estaba cansando, pero no era ningun suicida, no pensaba separarme de esa fuente de vida ni un segundo. Puse mis manos en sus muslos y mis piernas temblaron al recibir la vibración de un gemido ahogado por su parte. La subí, no pesaba casi nada para mí. Ella rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas y yo ya no podía, ni quería alejar mis manos de sus piernas. Imágenes bastante vívidas vinieron a mi mente sobre como acabarián llevándome mis instintos si esto seguía así...

**BellaPOV**

Sentir las caricias de Edward sobre mi piel me estaba volviendo loca. Como una fuerza devastadora, sus manos pasaban por mi piel quemando todos mis puntos nerviosos. Cuando pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo aprecié que él también sentía lo mismo que yo ya una parte de su anatomía... lo decía a gritos. Sentir su calor tan cerca de mi zona más sensible estuvo apunto de hacerme chillar pero me contuve volviéndolo a besar.

-_ Bella..._ - jadeó con muchísimo esfuerzo. No contesté estaba muy ocupada viajando por su cuello - _Bella..._ - las últimas letras se convirtieron en un ronroneo.

-_ ¿Sí...?_ - yo también estaba jadeando

- _Si sigues así... yo_ - gemió cuando le lamí la oreja - _Bella... No podré parar como no te detengas ahora mismo_ - besé su mejilla y él buscó mis labios a tientas - _Si no quieres, porfavor..._ - seguía con los ojos cerrados pero no aflojaba su agarre en mis piernas - _Voy a perder la cabeza pero odiaría que hicieras algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir... Para. Ahora_ - no podía seguir hablando mucho más si no paraba de besarle el cuello. Decidí que ya lo había torturado suficiente - _Eres demasiado importante para mí como... _

_- Te quiero Edward Cullen. ¿Qué prueba más de mi seguridad quieres? -_ ya esta. Ya lo había admitido en voz alta. Sentí que eso lo hacía completamente oficial y me sentí muy segura de mi misma. Solo necesitaba saber si él sentía algo por mi... Le miré a los ojos depronto acobardada por su reacción. Estaba muy bien que yo sintiera por él más de lo que debería pero la lujuría me había hecho perder tanto la cabeza que no me había parado a pensar en sus sentimientos._ Oh! Bella! Idiota! ¡Que tú estes loca perdida no quiere decir que él también lo este!_

De golpe, sus ojos verdes flameron muy serios. Me asusté y me preparé para bajar al suelo y para pasarme el resto de mi vida avergonzada...

- _Yo también te quiero Bella...-_ movió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados _- No! Te amo. Te amo como jamás lo he hecho a nadie, y no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer_ - sonrió de esa forma que me gusta tanto - _Quizá opines que estoy loco pero sé que eres la única persona con la que quiero estar toda mi vida. Aunque entiendo que tus sentimientos no sean tan fuertes, aquí el raro soy..._ - No lo dejé acabar. Toda la duda y el miedo se habían convertido en pura pasión y todas mis neuronas me retaban a que lo deborara a besos. ¡Edward me quería! Él me respondió el beso ferozmente y supe que reemprendíamos la marcha donde la habíamos dejado.

**_Aquella noche soñé  
lo que luego escuché.  
Y desde entonces ya sé  
que yo quiero contigo.  
_**

Cuando nos volvía a faltar el aire moví mis caderas entorno a su cuerpo, apretándome contra él como un animalito. Edward apretó sus dedos a mi piel como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica y abrió mucho los ojos. Comenzó a toser para ocultar un gemido demasiado sonoro y yo me reí por su reacción aunque también me habían dado ganas de chillar.

- _Será mejor._.. - se había sonrojado - _que vayamos a otro sitio..._ - volvió a besarme mientras me dejaba en suelo. Entramos a su habitación tan serenamente como pudimos, vigilando que nadie nos viera. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y al oir el sonido de la cerradura al hecharse, mi corazón palpitó más rápido, pero esta vez de miedo... Esta iba a ser mi primera vez y temía de corazón desilusionarle... Como había hecho con mi anterior "novio", volvería a entrarme el pánico y lo hecharía todo a perder haciendo que Edward se cansara de mí, por inútil... Palidecí y Edward notó mi temor.

- _Bella, no_. - La expresión de su rostro se volvió totalmente de pánico. Me abrazó aprentando mi cabeza contra su pecho protectoramente - _Si tienes miedo... No, no lo vamos a hacer._ - sentenció - _No pienso dejar que lo pases mal, sea lo que sea. Cuando estés preparada... _- Levanto mi barbilla y nos miramos a los ojos. Su expresión eran cautelosa y tierna

- _Edward..._ - ¿porqué siempre lo estropeaba todo? - _Quiero hacerlo_. - de verdad quería hacerlo. Tenía muy claro que Edward no era en absoluto como él. Pero no podía evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma

- _No Bella_ - me besó la frente - _Te quiero y no soportaría ver como lo pasas mal_ -

- _Edward porfavor_ - su expresión se debilitó - _quiero intentarlo... porfavor_ - Edward enterró su cara en mi pelo mientras me abrazaba. Pasaron diversos minutos hasta que, al fin, habló

- _Esta bien, pero si pasa..._ - dudó unos segundos -_ lo que sea: pégame o chíllame, pero párame de alguna manera. ¿De acuedo?_ - muy contenta y a la vez asustada sellé nuestro acuerdo con un beso que enseguida se convirtió en un apasionado y febril combate entre nuestras lenguas.

Pude sentir que sus ánimos no habían amainado en nada cuando volví a repetir el movimiento y Edward nos tiró a la cama con un rugido. Yo me ocupé de quitarle la molesta ropa mientras él jugaba a arrancarme jadeos vergonzosos y sonido gluturales con su boca. Cada vez sentía que nos pertenecíamos más el uno al otro, cada vez más cerca...

- _Bella..._ - Edward sudaba y jadeaba. - _No puedos más.... Ummh! No hagas eso o... -_ yo ya sabía que venía ahora y, un poco nerviosa, me moría de tantas ganas como él

- _Soy tuya totalmente... haz lo que quieras conmigo_ - le susurré al oido antes de voler a besarlo. Con un rugido amortiguado por mis labios Edward hizo lo que ya no podía retener más... Suave, sin hacerme daño. Un pequeño pinchazo hizo que le agarrara los brazos un poco más fuerte. Edward se asustó y me miró preocupado - _No es nada... sigue porfavor..._ - gemí contra su hombro. Él pareció dudar pero cuando moví mis caderas entorno a él le temblaron un poco los brazos y volvió a embestirme con suavidad. La habitación se llenó de nuestros nombres pronunciados con la más aboluta sensación de placer.

Y así... cuerpo contra cuerpo, labios contra labios y sobretodo, alma contra alma llegamos al clímax completo a la vez. Dicen que la primera vez no es tan buena como la segunda, que duele un poco... Yo temblé tan solo imaginándome lo increible que había sido esta, ¿cómo sería la segunda?

_**Viendo llover,  
nos quedamos dormidos.  
Viendo llover,  
el cielo azul de un domingo.  
**_

_**Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
que el destino lo marcó.**_

Cuando caimos derrotados, Edward me estrechó contra su pecho y besó mi pelo con adoración mientras yo notaba como el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

- _Te amo, Bella_ - susuró - _mi vida..._ - los ojos se me cerraron y en un último acto de consciencia conseguí encontrar sus labios en la oscuridad y besarlos

- _Yo lo hice antes que tu, Edward Cullen_ - Edward ahogó una carcajada y me abrazó más fuerte mientras yo me adentraba en la oscuridad abrazando su cuerpo calentito.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Canción;_** _Irreversible - La oreja de Van gohg_

_*_

Creo que las cosas se les van a complicar un tanto a Edward y a Bella a partir de ahora. Sino el FiC sería bastante cortito y no tendría sentido la aparición de **Jacob** en escena xD

**Una pista!:** Jacob siempre la lía!

jaaaja xDDDDD

Este capítulo a sido especialmente largo porque es el paso de los sentimientos de Edward y de Bella el uno por el otro

:)

espero que me haya quedado decente!!

=D

ejejj!

bueno! **muchísmas gracias por leer!!!** xD

y por todos los GO y REWIWES!!

=DD!

os kierooO!O!O!O!O!

:)


End file.
